


The True Life

by CynthiaReine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, But there's a rewrite!, Character Death, Dumbledore Bashing, Emotional Rollercoaster, Evil Dumbledore, Except twins-Bill-Charlie, F/F, F/M, Good Dark Side, Good Voldemort, In later chapters(like after 20), M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Potters were dark, Rewrite, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaReine/pseuds/CynthiaReine
Summary: A boy with an eidetic memory.A man with an ambitious plan.A family that fought tooth and nail.A lost war. Disappearing shadows. A forgotten prophecy.A boy with fire in his eyes. Loyal friends who stood by him through the rumbling storm. A reignited dream. A reunited family. Unforgotten and lost truths that come to light.Destroying an evil mastermind. Building the world that was supposed to be.Mother Magic's blessed children. Warriors. Magicks. Loyals. A Lord and his Prince.Welcome to the revolution.This story is being rewritten under the nameDarkness On The Horizon.Betaed by taskmasterSpokenSoftly(And still zero regrets about calling you one.)





	1. The divorce

"Aunt Petunia! Dudley punched David in school today." Ten year old Harry ran up to his aunt, who was sitting at the dining table with a letter. She turned to her older son questioningly. "Dudders?"

"They were mean to Harry, mom!"

Harry smiled a bit at that, but still continued, "But you shouldn't have gotten into trouble for that."

"They called you freak!"

 Aunt Petunia immediately stood up. "I am calling the school."Harry hugged her legs. "Nooooooo! Auntie, its okay! I don't care about what they say anyways!"

 

Dudley picked up the envelope his mother had dropped. "What's this, mum?" Petunia smiled sadly. 

"Vernon was put behind bars yesterday for getting into a drunk fight. He won't be coming out anytime soon, not with his track record."

Dudley joined Harry in hugging her. "We don't need him. He was gone from our lives a long time ago."

 

_Petunia woke up in the morning after Halloween. She had slept in quite late, but had expected her 'husband' to do the same. She went downstairs to make some coffee to find Vernon already at the kitchen table, which was quite suspicious. He also looked very happy, only making her suspicion grow. "Vernon, dear, what's got you in such a cheery moody?" She asked sweetly, almost choking on her own voice. Why she married this pig, she would never know._

_"Your freak sister's son was left on the porch this morning. I just came back after dropping him at an orphanage", he exclaimed cheerily._

_Petunia stopped in her tracks. "What?" she whispered. Vernon frowned. "Come on , Pet, we won't have to deal with a freak in the house."_

_Petunia stared at him, before hurrying upstairs. She grabbed her emergency bag from under the bed, the car keys, all the money she could find and Dudley, who was still asleep, before running out of the house. Quickly strapping her sleeping son in, she got it into the driver's seat._

_"Pet, where are you going?" The big man lumbered out of the house._

_"Away." With the curt response, she drove away._

_She spent the next six hours going form orphanage to orphanage, before finally finding her little nephew at a dilapidated orphanage building an hour's drive away from Privet Drive. Holding the little boy in her arms, she broke down in the matrons arms, telling her how Vernon had changed three months after their marriage, and how she just wanted to get away._

_Three days later, the courts officiated her divorce and she was once again Petunia Evans._

 

Petunia smiled down at the two boys. "I know, darlings."

Dudley was quite tall for his age, and could probably pass for twelve or thirteen.  He had a rugged look around him, but he was a gentle giant. Well, until someone decided to insult his mom or little brother. Then he was just a giant. But no one could deny that with his warm brown eyes and shaggy brown hair, he would grow into a handsome young man.

Little Harry, on the other hand, was small. Not abnormally so, but he was the kind of child you just wanted to pick up and cuddle forever. Petunia would force down as much food as possible, but Harry remained little. What he lacked in size,though , he made up in beauty. Impossibly large emerald green eyes which sparkled just so, little pink lips, an upturned nose, pale, smooth skin and tresses as dark as the night.

Petunia was brought out of her thoughts by a sweet voice.

"Aunt Petunia? May we go to Diagon Alley today?"

Petunia smiled. "Of course, sweetheart. But don't forget your shades. And let me get my foundation, I really don't like that scar of yours sometimes"

 

 

An hour later, Petunia was waiting at Fortescue's for Harry and Dudley to return from the bookshop, no doubt Harry had dragged his cousin there the first chance he got. She looked up again and smiled when she spotted her boys, but a second later, her smile turned into a frown, when she saw the solemn look on Harry's face. He was carrying a book in his hands, having paid for it with the money from her vault that Lily had opened for her.

"Aunt Petunia? Can we go to Gringotts?", he whispered when he and Dudley got to the table she was seated at.

"Of course. But what's the matter?" Harry did not look ready to give her any answers so she turned to Dudley, who shrugged.

 

 

 

"Hello, Master Goblin. May your gold flow", Harry greeted a teller at one of the tables.

"And may your enemies tremble at your name, Heir Potter", the goblin said with a toothy smile, making sure to keep his voice low so as to not be overheard.

"May we borrow a private sitting room?"

The goblin glanced up at his companions before nodding. He got up, lead them to a hallway away from prying eyes and showed them to an empty sitting room. He smiled at the thanks he received from all three humans before closing the door after them.

 

 

Petunia turned to her nephew after sitting down. "Auntie, who is Lord Voldemort?"

The air in the room immediately became frosty. "He was the man who killed your parents, Harry. Dumbledore then rescued you from the house in Godric's Hollow and brought you to me."

Dudley, who was sitting beside Harry, clasped his hand in silent support. "Are you sure Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, looking up at her.

Petunia blinked. Then sighed. "No, Harry. It's just what everyone says. But they also say that your godfather Sirius Black betrayed your parents and got them killed, but I knew Sirius and I know he would have killed himself first. Lily never told me much about the war going on in the Wizarding World, wanting to keep me safe or some such shenanigans. I asked around her weeks after her death and was told that she was Dumbledore's supporter, so I took his word for it."

Harry looked up at her. "You know how good my memory is Aunt Petunia." At her nod, he continued, "I remember the night they died."

Petunia gasped. She leaned forward in silent support, before hesitantly asking, "Is that what your nightmares are about?"

Harry let out a breath. "Sometimes, but that is not the point. I believe that what the Wizarding World knows is a lie. Lord Voldemort did not kill my parents."


	2. Time for the big Reveal

Petunia stared blankly at the little green-eyed wizard in front of her. "What?"

Harry hesitated, as if trying to figure out his words, but gave up. He waved his hand a shimmery silver raven appeared. "Please ask Griphook if he can spare a few minutes."

Two minutes later, Griphook, the account manager for the Potter Vaults, walked in. "Merry meet, Heir Potter. How may I help you?"

"Merry meet, Master Griphook. I was wondering if you have a Pensieve that I could borrow."

Griphook thought for a moment. "I do, but I believe there is also a Penseive in the Potter vault, placed there by your parents along with a few memories for you to view. You aren't of age to access the main vaults, but as the last living member of your House, a blood test would allow you entry."

Harry looked up at his aunt. "Aunt Petunia?" Petunia wanted to refuse. She couldn't let her reality shatter so quickly. How was this happening? But Petunia trusted Harry. One glance at Dudley told her what she should do.

"Lead the way, Griphook", she said, standing up as straight as she could, despite wanting to grab her two little boys and burrow herself far, far away.

 

Griphook lead them to his office and seated himself behind the desk. Sliding over a piece of parchment and a silver dagger, he explained what Harry had to do.

A few drops of blood would be enough. The parchment would then be able to show him his ancestry, family and also magical bonds. "What are magical bonds?", Harry asked, because for all his reading, that was something he was unfamiliar with.

"The bonds are your magical connections with people not directly blood related to you. These bonds include your parents, godparents and god siblings because you usually have magical _and_ blood relations to them. But the most important aspect of this is that it can show you your soul mate's name if you have met them, because even a brief interaction with your soul mate allows your magics to bond."

"Is it like aura?" Harry asked curiously.

Griphook faltered. "You can see auras?", he whispered.

"If I try really hard, I can see outlines of colours around people."

The goblin smiled. "You truly are gifted by magic, young Potter. Yes, it is just like aura, because it is your magic that allows you to have an aura. Shall we proceed with the test?"

Harry nodded and reached for the dagger under Petunia's worried gaze and Dudley's amazed one. A quick nick on his palm and blood fell onto the parchment. It began spreading to form words the same colour as his blood.

 

_Name :             Hadrian James Potter_

_Date of Birth : 31 July, 1980_

_Father :            James Charles Potter_

_Mother :          Lily Rose Potter née Evans  
_

 

_God fathers : Sirius Orion Black,  
_

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_God Mothers: Alice Longbottom,  
_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_God siblings: Draconis Malfoy, Neville Longbottom_

 

_Blood Relations_

_Families of : Black, Potter, Malfoy, Prewett, Longbottom, Gryffindor, Peverell, Ravenclaw_

 

_Family Bond : Remus Lupin,_

_Lestranges,_

_Lovegoods,_

_Soul bond : Tom Marvolo Riddle_

 

_Heir To:_

_Potter (eligible)_

_Black (eligible)_

_Gryffindor (eligible)_

_Peverell (eligible as Consort)_

_Slytherin (eligible as Consort)_

_Ravenclaw (ineligible)_

 

Harry stared at the parchment. "....... Who's Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

Griphook stared faintly at the paper. "Heir Potter, I believe you should find that pensieve. I will explain your heirships on a later day if that is preferable."

".....Alright."

 

One exhilarating cart ride later found the Evans family in the Potter vault, where the hunt for a stone basin began.

Fifteen minutes later, Dudley let out a shout. "I think I found it!" Sure enough, there was a stone basin, with tiny bottles filled with a silver substance lined up at its edge. At Harry's request Griphook adjusted its size to fit Petunia's handbag, before they left the vault.

 

 

One tense cab ride later found Harry, Dudley and Petunia staring at the stone basin on their kitchen table.

Harry was the first to break the stony silence. "Should I show you my memories first or should we first see all of these?"

Petunia spoke in a trembling voice. "Going chronologically would be the best. I do believe they are already arranged in order."

Harry smiled wistfully as he reached for the first bottle. "Mum didn't do anything half way, did she?"

The small family plunged head first into the memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if these chapters are too short or too long. I am new to this so I have no idea how long my chapters should be. Constructive criticism is definitely appreciated!


	3. Memories of Truth

Lily _Potter lay on the bed, exhausted yet joyful. In her arms was a little bundle, which James was cooing over._

Harry's eyes filled with tears. "Mum. Dad." Petunia and Dudley hugged him.

_"James", Lily said with a laugh. "Call the god fathers and mothers, then the rest."_

_James disappeared from the room, reappearing with four people in tow. A man with shaggy black hair was the first to hold little Harry. "Look at you, you tiny little troublemaker!"_

"Sirius Black. He was your father's best man at the wedding."

_A woman with flowing blonde hair and aristocratic yet beautiful features took the baby from him._

"I believe that is Narcissa Malfoy."

_She and the other woman with curly brown hair immediately began awing over his tiny features._

"The other woman is Alice Longbottom."

"How do you know them, Auntie?" "I was there too, kiddo."

_James took baby Harry from them. "Let his smartypants Uncle Sev hold him", he said with an exaggerated wink. A man with a large nose and greasy looking hair grimaced at James, but a smile overtook it when Harry yawned and peered up at him through half open eyelids. "He has your eyes, Lils."_

_James grinned. "Perfect. Now he has the best of us both. And we are pretty attractive people." Sirius laughed as he walked to the door. "Sending in the cavalry!" The entering people were quickly hushed.  
_

_Harry was in his mother's arm. Both were asleep. The memory faded away._

 

 

_Lily was kneeling on the floor, while James stood nearby. Both were watching Harry shakily climb onto his feet. "Come on, baby. You can do it!"_

_Harry gurgled as he shakily managed to walk into his mother's waiting arms. James swooped down and caught him, throwing him into the air. "That's my little man!"_

 

 

_"Dwaco!" Little Harry hurried towards a little blonde boy who was currently in tears on the floor. Another toddler with brownish blonde hair and chubby cheeks also came running. Both were trying to calm the hysterical blonde and finally managed to distract him with a toy broom._

"That other boy was Neville Longbottom, wasn't it?"  Petunia nodded.

 

 

_The toddlers playing in a corner, when the fireplace flared too life. Someone had flooed in. The adults tensed before relaxing._

_James smirked. "Well, well, well. Look who's back. Lord Voldemort decided us mere mortals to finally be worthy of his attention, now did he?"_

Petunia was ready to faint. What on earth was happening?

_The handsome man who appeared in the room glared at him with ruby red eyes, before wincing. The playful smirks disappeared._

_"Are you, okay, Thomas?", Lily asked as Sirius and another man who looked quite a lot like Neville led him to a seat. Narcissa immediately appeared by his side, a stick - wand- in her hand, and immediately began waving it around him. "Off with the cloak", she said sternly._

"Is that Tom Riddle?" Harry asked, awed. "Evidently so. Quite the looker, isn't he?" Harry glared at her. "He's MY soulmate."

_The toddlers had become aware of another person in the room. Harry was the first to make it to the crowd. As soon as he placed a hand on Tom's leg to catch his balance, a blinding golden light filled the room. Tom and Harry were staring at each other._

_James was the first to snap out of his trance. "You are not touching him until his of age to consent, whether you are my lord or not."_

_Tom shook himself. "I won't, James. You know me." Lily smiled as she placed a calming hand on her husband's shoulder._

_"It's an honour, my lord, to have you as our son's bonded."_

 

 

_Scenes began flashing by. Harry sitting contentedly on Tom's lap. Harry and Tom having one-sided conversations. Harry playing with Draco and Neville. Harry with his parents. Harry with various people of his family. Harry happy and content....._

 

Harry, Petunia and Dudley came out of the Pensieve. Dudley hugged his little cousin close. "We'll find your family, Ry."

 "Our family, Dudders."

Petunia wrapped her arms around both of them. "The final memory, Harry."

 

Harry concentrated with his hands above the Pensieve. A silver thread flowed out of his fingers and into the basin. Petunia looked at it nervously.

_They landed in a dark room. Suddenly, a voice could be heard shouting. James. "It's him, Lily. Take Harry and run!"_

_Footsteps sounded on the staircase and the door of the room was flung open, letting in a little light as Lily rushed towards the crib, placing Harry there. A shout from downstairs told all the occupants that James was dead. A minute later, a wizened old man with a white flowing beard and half moon spectacles entered the room. Lily stood protectively in front of Harry. "Why are you doing this Albus? James and I left you, why kill innocent Harry? Spare him, please!"_

_"Step aside, you foolish girl. I'll deal with you once he is dead", the man snarled, pointing a wand straight at her._

_"No, not Harry. Please, not Harry!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_Lily fell to the ground lifeless._

Petunia clutched Harry tightly, tears flowing down her face. This was what Harry had to deal with when he got those horrible nightmares?

_Dumbledore began moving towards Harry, but he was suddenly blasted back. Tom stood in the doorway, wand pointed at Dumbledore as he moved to put himself between Harry and Dumbledore. "You shouldn't have come here, old man", he said, glancing tersely at Lily's dead body. The 'old man' narrowed his eyes. "Tom."_

_"It's Voldemort."_

_Jets of light began to fly around. Several minutes later, Dumbledore pointed his wand at a wide-eyed Harry._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"No", Tom screamed, throwing himself in front of the crib. The killing curse hit. All went silent. Tom was nowhere to be seen. Dumbledore had an evil look on his face as he turned to Harry. "Maybe there is some use for you yet."_

_He picked the protesting toddler and waved his wand over him, causing the entire scene to go dark for the memory viewers. They could only catch a few more sentences._

_"Dumbledore! You conniving bast-"_

_"Imperio."_

_"Ah, Hagrid. Alas, a great tragedy has taken place. Young Harry has been orphaned-"_

Petunia found herself back in her kitchen. Harry was on her lap and Dudley was sitting on the arm of her chair.


	4. Heirs to take the world by storm

Petunia could only hug the two boys as she tried to calm herself. "That old coot-"

Suddenly, a chilling thought came to her. "Harry, your birthday is in a week. You can not go to Hogwarts! Goodness knows what that poor excuse of a Headmaster will do to you!" She cried, holding Harry at arms length. Her words mad Dudley go white with fear, and he immediately clung onto his cousin.

"Calm, Aunt Petunia", Harry whispered, his magic wrapping in a protective cocoon around his family. "No one knows that I know the truth. Let me go to Hogwarts. You know I can take care of myself. I will play the old fool's game for a year or two. I need to know why he is doing this, Aunt Petunia."

Petunia sighed. "And what if you meet your family, Hadrian James Potter?"

"They are our family. If they truly love me, they will accept you and Dudley too. I know they will", Harry whispered fiercely.

Petunia could only agree when she saw the determined look in Harry's eyes. She suddenly giggled, causing her two boys to look at her.

"Dumbledore will be expecting you to be a Gryffindor, but there is no way you will be in any house except Ravenclaw."

Harry smiled, then yawned. Petunia immediately began herding the two boys to their beds, and kissed them gently on their foreheads as she tucked them in.

"Mummy?" Dudley's whisper caused her to backtrack to his side.

"What is it, Dudie?"

"I won't be able to protect Harry when he goes to Hogwarts." When, not if. Petunia's heart clenched. _Neither will I,_ she thought sadly.

"We must trust his other family to take care of him, Dudders, and be with him in his heart when we aren't actually there."

 

 

The following day was a Sunday, and a hearty breakfast at Leaky Cauldron later found them at Gringotts again. Griphook once again sat behind his desk, this time with a crystal case in front of him.

"Well, Heir-" at Harry's glare he corrected himself - "Harry, I shall now explain the Heirships to you. Your Potter inheritance is obvious. Now, the Black inheritance passed onto you because your godfather, who was in line for the Lordship, blood-adopted you. The Potters were rumoured to have been descended from the Gryffindor line."

"Now, the Gryffindor line is from the Peverell line, as is the Slytherin one. However, as Slytherin descended from the second-oldest Peverell son, he received the Lordship for the House. Your soul bond is Lord Slytherin and Lord Peverell. This is why you can become his Consort and take the title of heir. Now Ravenclaw is interesting. Your mother descended from a squib line of Rowena Ravenclaw herself. However, due to you not being the only living member of the House, you are not eligible for the title of heir as it would first go to oldest female in the House, if none were female, it would go to the oldest child. Someone already holds the title of Lady Ravenclaw, and you would need her permission to claim heirship to her House."

Harry nodded slowly, trying to take in all the information. "What must I do, Griphook?"

Griphook handed him the rings one-by-one and instructed him to slide them onto the ring finger on his left hand.

The Potter ring was a simple gold band inlaid with rubies and had a silver hipogriff engrave in silver.

The Black ring was made of silver and had a tourmaline scepter on it.

The Gryffindor ring was silver and gold with ruby flames and a lion crouching around the bottom.

The three rings immediately adjusted themselves to fit Harry's slim fingers. Griphook smiled and clasped his hands together.

"The rings shall provide you with basic Occlumency shields, potion and jinx warners and protects you against weaker compulsion spells", he explained, knowing the little well-read boy in front of him could understand everything easily. "The heirs rings of the other houses are with the Lord and lady respectively. They will become aware that a person is now eligible for the heirship rings. Remember, Harry, you can take up Lordship of your Houses when you turn fifteen. Now, is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

Petunia spoke up. "His magical guardian. After Lily and James death, who did the guardianship transfer to?"

Griphook checked some papers. "Dumbledore wished to become young Harry's magical guardian but was unable. The current guardian is you, Ms Evans. Now, usually, a muggle couldn't become the magical guardian of a wizarding child, but as you are well-informed of this world, Lady Magic herself deemed you worthy enough, especially for one of her blessed." Goblin and human both turned to magic's blessed child, who had turned away from the conversation and was whispering to his cousin excitedly.

Petunia smiled. "That will be all, Master Griphook."

 

"Aunt Petunia, Dumbledore will probably send one of his lackeys to pick me up if he wants to ensure I remain under his thumb.I believe I should do some of my shopping today itself" Petunia nodded. It was a smart idea. "You have your money pouch, yes?"

The Evans household was never poor but Petunia had always had to save money. Harry's financial stability for himself in one world let her reduce her worrying about her second son.

Petunia told the boys to meet her at Fortescue's in an hour. Dudley borrowed some money from Harry and headed off by himself, while Harry headed to Madam Malkin's.

There was another boy getting measured. He must have been a pureblood, judging by the strict old women Harry could see looking up from her book every two seconds to bark at the shop assistants. Harry was ushered to stand next to him The chubby faced boy looked at him with a sweet smile.

"Hello, I am Neville Longbottom."


	5. Little brother

Harry stared at his god brother, before shaking himself out of his stupor.

"Hello Neville, I am Harry Evans," knowing that if Neville still remembered everything, he would know his mother's maiden name. Sure enough, Neville froze, his eyes darting to the old woman seated on the couch.

Harry quickly asked the shop assistants for everything except school robes, knowing he would have to come back to purchase them. He then turned back to Neville, who was now extremely jittery. "Would you like to accompany me to the nursery down the street, Evans?" he asked. The old woman looked up sharply, before returning to her book. "It would be my pleasure," Harry said with a smile.

Half an hour later, Harry and Neville entered the nursery after Neville told the old woman, his grandmother apparently, where they were headed to. She had curled her lips in a sneer but let them go.

"Harry, I must tell you something. Dumbledore-"

"Calm, brother. I know the truth."

Neville stopped his wild gesticulations. He looked up hopefully. "You do?" he whispered.

Harry simply held up his arms. The two boys stood there hugging for a few minutes, before Neville stepped back.

"How?"

Harry tapped his head. "I have an eidetic memory. I remember everything. Should we ask Lady Longbottom-"

"No!" Neville whisper-yelled. "She-she is in cahoots with Dumbledore. She told me that Dark wizards are responsible for putting my parents in St. Mungo's. I only learnt the truth because I found my mother's diary," he confessed.

"But... Why would she put her own son in the hospital?"

Neville shrugged. "I-I don't know. She barely talks to me or even notices me. She thinks I'm a squib. I don't think she believes I am ever going to get into Hogwarts." Harry was taken aback. How could his own grandmother do this to him? Unless......

"We'll figure it out, won't we? Do you, by any chance, correspond with Draco?"

Neville brightened. "I do, but in secret. Lady and Lord Malfoy are very understanding and accomodating."

"That's wonderful news. I want you to not mention anything about me to anyone at all. I am not ready for Dumbledore to even catch a gist of what I am going to do. I am going to reconnect to my family, but without telling them that I know the truth. Will you help me, Neville?"

Neville ruffled the shorter boy's hair. "Anytime, little brother. I must leave, or the Dowager will be suspicious."

Harry hugged him goodbye.

 

 

Harry made his way to Aunt Petunia's table with books on his favourite subject, Runes, and also some on political stances and laws. He had already read quite a bit on various subjects of magic, and his eidetic memory only aided him. Nevertheless, Harry loved to learn whatever he could. He reached his Aunt and placed the books on a chair next to her, before climbing onto another one. He looked around curiously.

"Where's Dudders?"

"There he comes", Petunia pointed out. Sure enough, Dudley was making his way through the crowd. He had with him two books and an oddly shaped package wrapped in cloth. He hurried to where his mother and brother were sitting.

"What have you there, Dudley darling?" Petunia asked reaching for the books. Dudley placed them on the table.

"The Art of Tai Chi, and A Magic's non-magical guide to Self Defence." Petunia looked at the titles in confusion. "Dudley?"

Dudley bit his lip and took out the item he had in his hands. Two beautiful ornate daggers came into view. Petunia and Harry gasped. Dudley handed one to Harry.

"To keep yourself safe. I am keeping the other. While you are at Hogwarts, I am going to practice martial arts so that I will be able to defend you when needed, little brother."

"Oh, Dudley," Harry threw himself into his brother's arms.

 

 

Harry woke up to see Dudley and Petunia hovering over him. "Happy Birthday!" They both yelled, throwing around confetti. Harry grinned as he jumped out of bed and hugged them. "Thank you."

Harry was really happy. His aunt had baked him a delicious chocolate cake, and she and Dudley had bought him a beautiful black embossed leather diary along with a gorgeous hippogriff feather as his birthday gift. His Hogwarts letter had come in the mail that morning, so Harry was currently waiting for whichever professor would come from school to take him to the Alley.

Soon enough, a knock sounded. Harry opened the door. Standing in the doorway was a giant man with a thick beard and a huge smile.

"Happy Birthday, Harry! It is so nice to see yeh!" he said, handing him a small package which had a squashed home-made cake in it.

"Ummm, thank you sir-"

"Rubeus Hagrid, that's meh! I'm here to take you shopping for school!"


	6. Another Day at Diagon Alley

"Why, hello there Hagrid! And who have we here...." Tom the bartender looked over the counter at Harry, who smiled back sweetly, making sure his scar was visible. "Good heavens, its Harry Potter!"

Every head in Leaky Cauldron turned towards Harry, who mentally scoffed. Some people knew nothing about subtlety.

"P-p-ple-easure t-t-to m-meet you, M-Mr Potter", a pale man with a huge purple turban wound around his head managed to stutter out.

"Harry, this yeh Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Quirrel", Hagrid introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Professor", Harry greeted, making a mental note to keep an eye on the man while at Hogwarts.

Hagrid was now trying to hustle Harry through the crowd. "Make way! Make way!" They finally managed to reach the back of the pub, where Tom opened the archway for them. "Welcome to the Wizarding World, Harry!" Harry made sure his eyes were as wide as they could be as he stared at the alley, which for some reason was much more crowded than usual.

Hagrid led him to Gringotts. The goblin at the entryway seemed confused when Harry didn't return his bow, but then realised that the boy was not alone. Inside, Hagrid led the way to one of the tellers. "We are here to withdraw some money from Harry Potter's account", he said proudly.

"And does Harry Potter have his key?" the teller asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Ah, here it is!" Hagrid fished out a tiny key from his pocket. Harry narrowed his eyes. He had taken control of his vaults only the week before. And Dumbledore held his key for all these years.......

"Meh also need the you know what from vault you know what. Dombledore's orders", Hagrid said with an exaggerated wink.

"Right", the goblin said slowly. "Mr Potter, please follow Griphook to your vault."

Harry immediately followed his accounts manager. Once they were out of Hagrid's sight and hearing, he turned to Griphook. "I have my money pouch, so we do not really need to head to the vaults. But I need you to conduct an audit of all my vaults and track down all transactions which have taken place in the ten years."

Griphook nodded his head. "Of course, it will be done Harry. I will send a letter to your aunt once we are done if that is all right?"

"Yes, thank you."

 

Hagrid came back from retrieving you know what from vault you know which. Harry noted the package in on of the man's pockets and smirked. He _was_ going to be Consort Slytherin if he managed. By the time Hagrid had bought Harry a trunk and his books, the package was in Harry's expandable trouser pocket.

"It's time to get yeh a wand, Harry!" Harry was jolted out of his thoughts. "A wand? Why would I- Oh yes! A wand! I get to be a wizard!"

Hagrid dropped off Harry at Ollivander's before saying he would be back in half an hour.

Harry pushed the door of the dusty dark shop open. A bell jingled.

"Ah, Mr Potter! I was expecting you!" An ancient wizard appeared from behind a stack of boxes.

"Here to get a wand? Well of course you are! Let's get some measurements, shall we?" As Ollivander spoke, a measuring tape began flying around Harry, who went cross-eyed looking at it measure his nose. "Well, Mr Potter, right or left-handed?"

"Right, Mr Ollivander."

"Here's one, let's give it a try. Go on, a swish."

Harry swished it. An entire stack of boxes toppled over.

"Oh dear. How about this, twelve inches, dragon heartstring." "No, no..."

After about twenty minutes....

"Ah ha! Here Mr Potter. Eleven and a half inches, holly and phoenix feather."

Harry held it up. It warmed in his hand before it began shaking violently. Ollivander snatched it away and held it in fron of his face.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, Mr Potter, it seems like the core of the wand has bonded with you. How very curious, since the brother of this very core has been rumoured to have given you that scar." His eyes found the lightning bolt on Harry's forehead. "No matter, but it seems like we need to find another wood to bond with your magic."

He flicked his hand and the sign on the door flipped to 'Closed'. "Come in to my workshop, and we shall figure this out."

Harry followed the ancient man into a room filled with all sorts of things and over to a table with different pieces of wood.

"Choose one that feels right to you, Mr Potter."

Harry let his hands hover each wood, before stopping on a dark bluish black one. Ollivander stared at it, then looked up.

"Wood from the tree of death. Machineel wood is not for innocent hands." Ollivander stared into the green flames. "But you lost your innocence long ago, din't you?"

Harry felt uncomfortable under the man's gaze. "I did. And I don't regret it."

"I wouldn't expect you to. It's in your magic. The Wizarding World is going to be swept with the winds of change soon."

"The only thing constant in life is change. My wand, Mr Ollivander?"

"It's yours, no galleons. I will have quite a lot of fun in the next few years."

 

 

"Heya there Harry! I got yeh an owl!" Hagrid said with a beaming smile, holding up a cage with an elegant white owl. Harry thanked him.

 

Hours later, back in his bedroom, Harry gently stroked her.

"I shall name you Hedwig. My personal war bird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the short chapters, but I get ideas at weird moments and I type very slowly.


	7. Darkness befalls

_"Aunt Petunia!" Harry screamed, desperately trying to get out of the man's hold._

_"Hush, pretty. You'll get your turn", the man whispered as he tightened his hold on Harry and Dudley, who was trying to bite his hand. The six year-olds were terrified._

_Petunia hung limply from the grasp of the second man, unable to fight any longer. The second man, who had dirty blonde hair, grinned viciously as his hand inched towards the waistband of her skirt._

_"No!" Harry's magic suddenly exploded, flinging the man who was holding Petunia into a wall. He landed with a sickening crunch. His accomplice had been forced to leave the two boys when Harry's magic acted, and he was now staring at them in shock. "I'll be back for you", he spat, scrambling to his feet. "Mark my words, you freak!" And he was gone._

_"Mom!" "Auntie!" Dudley and Harry immediately raced to the fallen woman, who was slowly sitting up. She glanced at the dead man with apprehension. Harry followed her gaze._

_"I didn't mean to! Please, Auntie, I'm sorry! He was going to hurt you!" the emerald eyed boy cried._

_"Hush darling", Petunia drew both the boys close to her, desperately trying to calm herself. "It's okay. Let's get out of here."_

 

 

Harry and Dudley were sitting on the swings, happily eating their ice cream cones.

"Hello, boys. I would have thought you were at home, considering you have guests over", Mrs Graylene said, as she walked past them with a dog. She was a nice old woman who often gave the two kids cookies when she baked them.

"Guests? We don't have any guest coming over, Mrs Graylene", Dudley said.

"No? I must be mistaken but I could have sworn I saw a group of people head towards your house."

The two boys were instantly alert. "Do you remember how they looked?"

"How they looked? Well, one of them had the most atrocious clothing on. Honestly, purple and orange? And, well, another one of them looked quite scruffy and dirty. And if memory serves right, there was one more man with them.... I can't remember anymore, I apologise."

Dudley and Harry didn't bother listening, already running homeward.

 

 

 

They crept into the house, quiet as mice, but the house seemed silent. At least, until they went upstairs. They could hear voices in the main bedroom.

"Well, gentlemen, it's time we take our leave." The window was opened. A large crack sounded just as the two boys rushed into the room, which was empty. Until their gaze landed on the bed. Then Harry screamed.

 

 

 

"Dead.."

"The amount of blood, it was horrendous. Throat slit, body disfigured with cuts and bruises......"

"Who would do such a thing?"

"Raped twice before death, as well."

"Such sweet children left orphaned...."

"The boys have vanished!"


	8. Taking the train to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I changed my username, in case you didn't notice.....

Platform Nine and Three Quarters was bustling with people, but no one paid attention to the small emerald-eyed beauty who had just stepped onto the platform. Harry made his way to a man who was levitating trunks onto the train.

"Hello, sir", he said with a sweet smile. "Could you possibly tell me where I can find the Slytherin compartments?"

The train attendant jerked away from his work to look at the child in front of him. His eyes reminded him of the ambitious house of Hogwarts with its vibrant shade.

"Sure thing, lad. Them Slytherins usually sit up front near the prefects carriage. Here, let me take yer trunk for ya."

"Thank you."

 

 

Harry situated himself next to the window in a carriage that was quite close to, but not in Slytherin territory. He tugged at the pendant around his neck, turning it into a small silver mirror. "Dudley Potter."

The surface of the mirror shimmered, before his brother's face appeared in it. Dudley had changed. In the place of a cheerful young kid was a seasoned man-child. Petunia's death had turned them both much darker, but Dudley had taken the worst of it, blaming his lack of magic. Which would explain why he was currently in the library at Potter Manor, he was probably researching more about Tai Chi, which was rumoured to be very efficient against even magic users. Jemmy, one of the elves at the Manor, knew quite a lot about the art and had been helping both Harry and Dudley learn it.

"Hello, brother. You made it to Hogwarts Express safely, yes?"

"Of Course I did. You have nothing to worry about, Dud."

"Nothing to worry about? Harry, you're entering home territory of the man who is the reason behind so many of our family's deaths, but you say not to worry?"

"He won't do anything to me. Not yet, at least. I will be safe under his abnormally long mane for a few years, Dud."

"Okay, but be careful, please?"

"Always. I'll talk to you after the Sorting Ceremony."

"Goodbye, little brother."

 

 

The book was quite interesting, and Harry was absorbed in it. To Harry, it was the _Dark, Light and Grey Rituals_ , but anyone else who came in would see him reading the first year Transfiguration textbook. Just as he was turning another page, the door to his compartment slid open.

"Hello, there. Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost his."

Harry looked up. A curly haired girl was standing in the passageway. Her eyes fell on the book he was holding.

"Oh, are you reading the textbooks? I find them quite fascinating, really. By the way, I'm Hermione Granger."

Amused at her blabbering, Harry closed his book. "I'm Harry. Aren't you looking for a toad?"

"Oh yes! Well, have you seen one?"

"No", Harry said as he took out his wand. "But I can get it for you. _Accio Neville's Toad!"_

A green toad landed in his open palm. He handed it to Hermione. "Oh, thank you! That was an amazing display of magic! But I must go find Neville. See you at Hogwarts?" She trailed off at the end, as if she was unsure whether he would want to see her again.

Harry smiled. A potential ally. "Of course, Hermione Granger. It was a pleasure to meet you."

She gave him a grateful smile before stepping out of the compartment and shut the door after her.

 

 

"I've heard that Harry Potter is on the train. Are you Harry Potter?" A loud redhead burst into his compartment with these words. Harry slunk down, trying to hide behind his book, but the boy saw him. A breeze through the window revealed his scar at the unfortunate moment.

"You are! I'm Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron."

"What do you want, Ronald?" Harry asked through gritted teeth as he was jostled by the boisterous boy sitting down heavily next to him.

"I told you, Harry, its Ron-"

"Students are requested to change into their robes", a voice rang out through the train.

Harry hurried out of the compartment and locked himself into the washroom.

 

 

Ron had managed to stick by Harry's side through the boat ride, and Harry was really annoyed. He had caught Neville and Hermione's apologetic look and sent them a reassuring smile, but the only thing he honestly wanted to do was wring the redhead's neck.

"-And my brothers told me we have to fight a troll", Ron exclaimed as Professor McGonagall left after explaining the houses of Hogwarts.

"We are both going to be in Gryffindor, Harry, I know it! My family's been there for generations, as have yours. Besides, you're the Boy-who-Lived." Ron said the last part loudly for the benefit of the people around them. Whispers could be heard as Weasley finished speaking.

"Red hair, hand-me-down robes, terrible manners, and dirt on your nose. You must be a Weasley." A blonde boy with silver eyes spoke up. Harry immediately recognised the aristocratic features. Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here, you filthy Death Eater?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry snorted, causing several pairs of eyes to turn to him. "Death Eaters? Who would want to eat death? I imagine he would taste quite terrible, honestly."

Draco smirked. "So it's true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. You'll soon learn, Potter, that some families are better than others. I can help you keep from making friends with the wrong sort." He stuck out his hand.

Harry snorted again. "I can tell the wrong sort myself, thanks", throwing a disdainful look at Ronald, he shook Draco's hand. "Nevertheless, help would be appreciated." Draco smiled.


	9. Decisions, decisions

Professor McGonagall reappeared in front of the first years. "The Sorting will begin momentarily. Please follow me."

Harry walked in along with Draco, and could hear Hermione chattering away in Neville's ears. He let out a sigh as Hogwart's magic swept through him once more.

In the front of the hall, a large, ancient hat opened its brim like a mouth and began to sing a song he paid no attention to.

At the Head Table, Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the man with the white beard and half-moon spectacles, and he had to restrain himself from growling. When the man glanced in his direction, Harry looked away, remembering a book in Potter Manor that had warned him against the Mind Arts of Legilimency. He noted the other Professors at the table. A man with greasy looking hair and a dour face seemed to be visibly restraining himself from scowling.

Harry's mouth twitched. His godfather, Professor Snape. When Snape met his eyes, he let a small smile appear on his face. The man was visibly stunned, but put on a scowl on his face and turned away. Harry's eyes narrowed. Dumbledore's reach was certainly farther than he thought, if he managed to get an accomplished wizard such as the world's youngest person to secure a Mastery in Potions under his thumb.

At the table was also Hagrid, who gave him a small wave, and a man with a huge purple turban, who was watching him with curious eyes. When his eyes met the raven's, Harry's scar  twinged. A hiss of pain escaped him. "Harry, are you alright?" Draco asked in a low voice, concern evident for his new friend.

Harry wasn't sure about how much Draco knew regarding the situation he was currently in, but he had decided he was going to talk to no one about it until he got everyone was aware of his Heirships when he he turned 15.

"Nothing, Draco. What's the name of the Professor in the purple turban?"

"Father told me he is the new DADA Professor, Quirrel. Hogwarts apparently gets a new one every year."

A splatter of applause told them that the Sorting Hat's song was over. Harry turned his attention to it.

Professor McGonagall began calling out names from the ridiculously long roll of parchment that she held.

"Abbot, Hannah."

A nervous girl stepped forward and sat on the stool next to the strict Professor, who dropped the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!"

 

"Granger, Hermione."

Harry looked up. Hermione seemed to be in a deep conversation with the Hat, who spoke up after a few minutes.

"Hmm, you may be right. Gryffindor!"

 

"Longbottom, Neville."

Harry gave Neville an encouraging smile as he sat down.

"Hufflepuff!"

Harry was one of the first to applaud. From the corner of his eye, he noted that Draco was silently clapping too.

 

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco gave him a wink as he glided forward. The Hat barely touched his hair before, "Slytherin!"

Harry snorted as the blonde smirked at him before walking over to the applauding green and silver table.

 

"Potter, Harry."

Harry barely resisted rolling his eyes when the the entire Hall became silent. He sat on the stool and let the Hat block his vision of the Great Hall.

_"Well, well, well. What have we here? Looks like Dumbledore has failed after all."_

_"You knew?"_

_"Of course, the crazy coot is always muttering to himself in his office."_

_"And you won't tell on me? I thought you were loyal to him, like his phoenix."_

_"Please, Mr. Potter. We are loyal to only Hogwarts and her heirs. Which includes you, you know. Besides, I rather liked Tom."_

_"Don't worry. He'll be back, if I have anything to say about it."_

_"So, Heir Gryffindor and Consort Slytherin. The snakes will be the perfect-"_

_"NO! Not Slytherin, please, not Slytherin!"_

_"But why ever not? Slytherins are perfectly nice, I didn't expect this prejudice from-"_

_"You've been inside my head, Slytherins are amazing I know, but I can not have Dumbledore have even a smidge of doubt about me!"_

_"Ah, I understand. Well, then,_ better be Ravenclaw!"

Harry took of the Hat to see a shocked Hall, before the table next to the right of the Slytherins burst into applause.

 

Harry slid into a seat next to a girl named Padma Patil, whose twin had been sorted into Gryffindor. She obviously knew who he was, but Harry appreciated the effort when she didn't gape like a lot of students around her and instead offered him her hand. "Padma Patil."

"Harry Potter, but you already knew that." A boy across him finally picked up his jaw. "I'm Terry Corner."

"Anthony Goldstein."

"Lisa Turpin."

"Roger Davies."

Harry smiled his most charming smile. "Pleasure to meet you all."

 

Harry's most hated enemy stood up. "Welcome to Hogwarts! Before we begin the feast, I have a few announcements to make. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Also, no student is allowed onto the third floor corridor. Now, as I'm sure we are all hungry, let the feast begin!"

Food immediately appeared on the table in front of them. Harry helped himself to some vegetables and a piece of meat, before settling to observe the rest of the room. He caught Hermione's eye and offered her a reassuring smile, returned Draco's smirk with his own and acknowledged Neville's gesture that they would to talk the next day.

After being forced to listen to the most atrocious school song which everyone sung to different tunes, Harry followed the prefects of his House to the Ravenclaw Tower. The prefect stopped in front of the statue of a raven. "Let's see which one of you get this."

The raven spoke up. "Tear me off and scratch my head. What once was red is black instead. What am I?"

Padma was the first to speak. "A matchstick." The statue slid away to reveal the entrance into a cozy room done in hues of blue with patches of bronze.

"Well done! Now, the rules of Ravenclaw are simple. Each of you shall have your own room, though it shall not be as big as the other houses, simply because you aren't sharing. You are welcome to ask any older student questions, but we would prefer if you approached the sixth years rather than the seventh or the fifth. We are the House of the intelligent, we always have study groups going on, information about which can be found on that board over there. Finally, please do not argue amongst yourselves outside of here and finish all your quarrels inside the common room. Outside, we are dignified students, not blithering fools. Any questions?"

When no response came, the Prefect nodded. "Professor Flitwick's office is just outside the common room. His door is always open to students in need, but his office timings specifically are from 4 to 8 every Monday and  Thursday. Now, Kristy will lead the girls to their rooms. Boys, follow me please."

 

 

Harry's room was quite nice. He snapped his fingers and Mimsy the house elf appeared in front of him. "Master Harry's being okay?" she asked as soon as she arrived. "Yes Mimsy, I'm perfectly fine. As you can see, this is the room I shall be having for my seven years at Hogwarts."

"Mimsy be fixing this room for you, Master Harry", the elf said with no room for argument. Harry didn't bother arguing with her. He changed into his sleeping clothes and climbed into bed before pulling out his two-way mirror which had begun glowing.

"Hey Dud."

"Hello, Harry. Ravenclaw?"

"You knew that already. How are you holding up?"

"Perfectly fine. Mimsy and Cookie won't let anything happen to me, you know that. I am looking into the current Lady Ravenclaw."

"That's nice. You aren't lonely, are you?"

"No, Harry. I found a clan of vampires two blocks away. They are really nice and even took an oath not to hurt me. They are helping me control and focus my enhanced strength!"

"That's wonderful, Dud. You made sure their oaths don't have loopholes?"

"Yes, Harry!" Dudley rolled his eyes. It was as if Harry had no faith in him.

"Sorry, just asking. I met a girl named Hermione and I finally met Draco Malfoy."

"That's good news. You look tired, little brother. Go to sleep. Send Hedwig tomorrow."

"Night, Dud."

"Night, Ri."


	10. Wait, did you say Vampires?

 

Hadrian woke up at the crack of dawn. He stretched like a cat before looking around his room.

"Mimsy works fast," he mumbled, as he took in the room, which was a replica of the one he stayed in at Potter Manor. He quickly showered and dressed, before a thought came to his mind.

"Wait a second. Did Dudley say he met vampires? Dudley!" He lunged for his two-way mirror. A few second later, a sleepy Dudley answered.

"What, Ri?"

"Did you say you met vampires?!"

"Umm, yeah. I met them when I went to the park. They have a daughter our age, though I don't know how that works."

"She'll receive a creatures inheritance when she reaches her majority. That's not the point. Vampires???"

"Chill, Ri. Grandma Dorea helped me write the oath, and the vampires were gracious enough to take it AND decided to help train me. You think a Black like Grandma would let there be loopholes?"

"No. Speaking of Blacks, we need to rescue Uncle Padfoot! I found out yesterday that he is currently in Azkaban. Dud, what do we do, Azkaban is a-"

"Breathe, Ri. I'll ask Grandma. She will definitely have some advice for us. Now, I think it's time you go have breakfast."

"You haven't even gotten out of bed."

Dudley stuck his tongue out. "I'm not the one who has to go to school."

 

 

Hadrian made his way to the Great Hall. On the way, he saw a familiar bushy-haired girl.

"Hello, Hermione." The girl looked up from her book.

"Hello, Hadrian." Harry smiled. At least she wasn't one of those people who would keep calling him Harry without his permission. But in this case...

"Call me Harry." Hermione beamed.

Just as they were entering the Great Hall, Hadrian saw Draco and Neville walk in as well, far apart for people to not be suspicious about them. An idea grew in Harry's head.

"Hey, Draco! Hey, Neville! Why don't you sit with us at the Ravenclaw table?"

Neville made his way over, while Draco seemed to be more hesitant but gave in and followed.

"Longbottom." He nodded. He looked at Hermione with disgust, which only people very close to him or very good at reading people would know was faked, though there was some distaste and wariness in his eyes too. "Granger. Hadrian."

Hermione looked a little wary, but let out a small smile before going back to her book. Neville leaned over. "Is that Pureblood Traditions: Forgotten Holidays?"

"It is."

Draco was immediately curious. "Why are you so interested in our culture?'

"Because it's your world, isn't it? It's only right for me to learn how to fit in, because wizards have no obligations to change because of people like me."

Hadrian held his breath. Because Hermione was finally voicing what he had thought about for so long, when he wondered about his soulmate's reasons to rebel against the Ministry.

Why were wizards and witches supposed to adhere to muggle cultures and celebrations like Christmas? It wasn't their religion, and why should they change for someone entering _their_ world?

Why was only Dark Magic banned when there were light spells which could harm and kill just as well? It wasn't fair, and Hadrian was going to pick up from where his parents, his family and his soulmate left off.

 

Draco was shocked, but then he smiled. "You are okay for a muggleborn, Granger."

"Hermione. Call me Hermione."

Hadrian and Neville exchanged smiles.

 


	11. First Year At Hogwarts

Hadrian was bored. He had attended all his classes except Potions, and found them exceptionally boring. Of Course, he didn't tell his teachers that, just performed well enough for his teachers to beam at him and showcase his work all around. He would have been wary of the attention, but he was in Ravenclaw. It was expected from him.

Friday was here and Hadrian was looking forward to meeting his godfather who apparently had some grudge against him. At first he had thought that Severus had memory charms on him, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized how foolish he was being. Rumours had it the Severus was a master Occulmens,  and Hadrian was sure there was some element of truth in it, which meant that Severus was pretending to hate him because someone else was forcing him too. And he was sure that an old goat was behind this.

"Hello, Hadrian", Neville greeted the raven in the dungeon room. "I told you to call me Harry or Ri, Nev", Hadrian said, fondly exasperated.

"Ri it is." Before Neville could continue speaking, Snape appeared, his robes flaring about him. He looked extremely irritated, which did not bode well for his students. He began, like every other teacher, by taking the roll call. He paused at Hadrian's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new— _celebrity."_ Hadrian bristled, but said nothing, and Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word—like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Hadrian was enraptured by the speech. Potions was a powerful subject. To be taught by the World's Youngest Potions Master-

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hadrian was extremely thankful for his eidetic memory. "Well, Professor, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death."

Snape's lips curled downward, but he turned away. "The instructions of the Boil Cure are on the board. Pair up with a partner and begin." Hadrian and Neville immediately moved to one table.

The rest of the class passed in relative peace, with Snape swooping around and correcting a few students. As the class ended, Hadrian stayed back after waving Neville goodbye.

Snape sat at his desk, before glancing up again. "What, Mr. Potter, are you still doing here?" he asked with a scowl.

"Professor, I don't know why you hate me so much, and I would really like to know why. Especially considering the fact that you are my godfather."

Hadrian was sure no one had ever seen Severus Snape as surprised as he was now. The man was staring at him with disbelief, lips parted in pure unadulterated shock. After a few minutes, he shook himself out of his stupor and sighed, defeated.

"I can't, Mr. Potter."

"Well, then. Let me tell you my theory."

"What-"

"You actually care for me. When Voldemort fell in 1981, you knew that I would come to Hogwarts. Since you were the only one in any position to help me, you came running to Dumbledore, pretending that you believed Voldemort was the bad guy. He made you swear an oath to protect me, his new little weapon, and you accepted. Now, you have no choice but to follow his orders, bidding your time."

Snape's previous shock had returned. "You certainly are a Ravenclaw through and through", he said softly. "How much do you know?"

"Enough, but you must tell no one. And by that, I mean no one, Professor."

"Severus. Call me Severus or Uncle Sev in private." Severus held up his arms. Hadrian didn't hesitate to rush into them, feeling a little less broken now that he had one more member of his family back.

 

 

 

It was Halloween night. Using the memory of his parents' death as an excuse, he remained in his dormitory. Later, his friends told him how a troll had entered the castle and Weasley foolishly went to fight along with Zacharias Smith and ended up in the Hospital Wing.

 

 

 

"Hello, boys." Hermione greeted her friends as she slung her bag over the chair and sat down with a huge tome.

"What's that for?" Neville asked in alarm.

"I figured out what is being kept on the third floor", Hermione said smugly.

"You did?" Draco asked incredulously.

"The Philosopher's stone. Weasley was pestering Hagrid about it until he let slip 'Nicolas Flamel'. And, well, the rest was easy."

"Why are we interested in this anyways?" Hadrian asked, keeping away the essay he had just finished writing.

"I believe Professor Quirrel is after it." Hermione looked a little annoyed. "I can't for my life figure out why."

"Ummm, because it is the one of the most powerful artifacts in the world. Immortality, gold...." Draco trailed off, looking at Hermione as if she had told him Potions was not useful.

Hadrian stared at them all. "Well, the Philosopher's Stone is not on the third floor, I can assure you that. At least, not the real one."

"What? How do you know that?" His three friends asked simultaneously.

"Never question how a Ravenclaw knows. They just do."

 

 

 

Dumbledore checked the wards once more. No one had even gotten past the Cerberus.

His little weapon was not following the script. Dumbledore would have to rectify that. 'Oh well', he popped a Lemon Drop into his mouth. 'I should invite him up here for a talk. It is going to Christmas soon.'

 

 

 

Hadrian was a little weirded out by the password for the Headmaster's office, Blood Pops, but nevertheless made his way to said place. He took a deep breath before donning on his mask of shy, polite Harry Potter and pushed open the door

'And so', he thought, as he met crystal blue eyes and looked away immediately, pretending to be taken in by the rest of the room, 'the games begin.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few years at Hogwarts are going to be short(only one or two chapters each) because I feel my story would become too long otherwise.  
> If you want more chapters for each year, please tell me and I will publish a separate story for it.


	12. The game begins

"Hello Harry. Please, have a seat."  
"Good evening, Professor", Hadrian bit out, uncomfortable with the familiarness but not showing it. He sat on one of the chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk, before glancing again at the bird perch in one corner.

"Ah, yes. That is my Phoenix Fawkes' perch. I would have liked for you to meet him, but he is unfortunately out for a fly at the moment", Dumbledore said, catching his glance.  
"Why have you called me here, Professor?" Hadrian was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check, but he managed to maintain his straight face.  
"Yes, yes. Before we begin, would you like a lemon drop?"  
Hadrian refused the sweet he was sure was laced with something. 

"Well, Harry, I called you here to make sure you were settling in well."

"Do you call all your students in here to enquire about their well-being, headmaster?"

"Well, no-"

"Then, headmaster, you understand why I am so skeptical about this meeting."

The headmaster's eyes twinkled furiously, but his calm demeanour never faltered. 

"Now, Harry, you must surely understand why you are an exception. An orphan due to the last war and the reason it ended, you will be targeted, my boy. As Headmaster, I am to ensure the safety of all my students. You simply require a little more attention than most."

Hadrian stared at the man, finally understanding why the man had so many loyal followers. If he hadn't known the truth, he would have easily believed the white-bearded crook. He shook out of his stupor.

"I understand, Headmaster. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my Potions assignment to complete and Professor Snape isn't particularly pleasant to deal with...."

"Of course, of course. And Harry?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You will be returning to your relatives' home this summer?"

Hadrian reined in his fury. "Of course, Headmaster, where else do I have to go?"

"Just checking, my boy."

"If that is all Headmaster."

 

 

"Hey, Ri", a chorus of voices greeted as he made his way to his usual table in the library where Neville, Hermione and Draco were sitting. He was glad Draco was getting along with Hermione, but then again, Hermione was- well, Hermione.

"Hey, guys."

"What did the old coot want with you yesterday?", Draco asked with a frown.

Hermione looked scandalised. "Malfoy, he's the Headmaster."

"So you know what we are talking about?" A deadpan look was sent her way, causing her to flush. "Well..."

Hadrian decided to cut it off before it began. "He wanted to know how I was settling in. I told him it was none of his business."

Neville sighed. "Of course you did."

Draco glanced at him with narrowed eyes before looking away.

 

 

The end-of-year exams were a breeze for the four first years, considering the amount of time they spent in the library. They were gathered there one last time before the Closing Feast. Hermione excused herself early for a reason she did not disclose.

Draco looked at Hadrian, then at Neville.

They noticed his glances. "What?"

"You know the truth", the blond Slytherin said. It wasn't a question, merely a statement.

"What?" The dark haired boys were startled.

"You know the truth but you don't want anyone else to know yet. Why?"

Hadrian glanced at Nevllie, before turning to his other godbrother. 

"Because I have plans and I can't have people getting in the way. I need my position as the Light's Saviour for something's I want to achieve before I take on my true role", Hadrian answered truthfully. 

"I can't have you telling anyone, Dray."

Draco stared at him before bowing his head.

He began repeating exactly what Neville had said. "I, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, do hereby swear on my honour and godbrother bond, to never reveal what Hadrian James Potter deems a secret until he explicitly specifies otherwise or until absolutely necessary. So mote it be."

 

 

The end-of-year feast was not very dramatic, except for the fact that Professor Quirrel seemed to have vanished the previous night, and no one knew where he went. The House Cup ended up with Ravenclaw, due to the sheer amount of points Hadrian had managed to accumulate.

And so ended the first year.


	13. First Summer Alone

Hadrian blinked at the group of people in front of him, before glancing at his cousin. Dudley shrugged.

"Mr. and Mrs. Addams, pleasure to meet you."

The two unearthly beautiful and pale creatures in the doorway grinned, flashing slightly pointy but sparkling white teeth.

"I assure you, Mr. Potter, the pleasure is all ours. Please call us Gomez* and Morticia*. This is our daughter Wendy."

"Please, call me Hadrian. And do come inside." Hadrian opened the door fully and invited the heads of the nearby vampire clan to his living room.

Eight year old Wendy skipped up Dudley, dark hair flying behind her. "Hello Dudders! Can we go play with your knives? Pretty please", she pouted. One glance assured him that his pseudo-brother would be fine, and Dudley led the little girl out of the room with a quick bow to her parents.

Hadrian took in a deep breath. The first alliance he was going to make, the first step forward. Above the fireplace hung a portrait of Grandma Dorea, which he was sure Missy had put up a few seconds after she realized who the guests were.

"Gomez, Morticia", he gestured for them to sit anywhere in the elegant yet cosy sitting room. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Oh no", Morticia waved a perfectly manicured hand. "Don't trouble yourself, Hadrian."

Hadrian seated himself across the couple, angling himself so the vampires and Grandma Dorea could talk to him.

"What brings you here, Gomez, Morticia?"

"What makes you think we didn't simply want our daughter to make more friends, Hadrian?" Morticia had a mischievous smile on her face. She didn't look a day over 27.

"I have no clue what put that idea in my head", Hadrian deadpanned.

Gomez leaned forward slightly. "Your cousin made us sign a contract which ensured we couldn't harm each other. Surely you can trust us?"

"You can not harm me, but nothing was  said in that contract about giving away sensitive information to people who do wish to harm me."

Dorea Black smiled from her portrait. This was definitely her grandson! She cleared her throat. The occupants of the room turned to her.

"Ri, dear, why don't you tell them about your, ah, plans?"

Hadrian nodded and turned back to his guests.

"My soulmate was trying to change the Wizarding World for the better. Unfortunately, circumstances changed and now he is no longer in a position to do so. My parents died fighting an unjust Wizarding Society which was turning more and more _mundane_ every passing day. We are magical creatures, why should we celebrate Christmas, when we have our own Goddess? I'm going to fight for rights for magical creatures, rights to use whatever magic we have _freely._ I want a better world for all of us."

The vampires looked slightly impressed by his passionate speech. Morticia waved her hand. "Yet, you are still a child. What can you hope to accomplish?"

Hadrian waved his hand silently, and a silver raven sprung forth, gliding around the room before perching next to him. He released some of his aura, causing the vampires to straighten up.

"I have power. I have started making connections. I am heir to two of Hogwarts founders and soulbond to the heir of the third. I will gain my Lordships and seats in the Wizengamot when I reach fifteen. I hope you realize you will be swearing your allegiance to both me and my soulbond."

Gomez and Morticia began whispering to each other. Hadrian glanced at Grandma Dorea, who gave him a reassuring smile.

Gomez swept up from his seat and knelt in front of Hadrian, his hand held out. Hadrian took it in his, his face blank.

"I, Prince Gomez Addams, leader of the Addams coven and one of the seven Vampire Royalties, do hereby swear my undying loyalty to Hadrian James Potter, accepting him and his soulbond as my Lords. I swear to uphold his ideals and fight by his side. My coven and I shall answer his call whenever, and do everything within our power to aid him. I swear to never strike against him or his allies unless in self-defense. This I do swear."

Hadrian stared at the man, shocked. Crystal blue eyes which were usually hard and cold as ice, gazed up at him warmly.

"I, Hadrian James Potter, accept this oath of loyalty and allegiance. I shall treat my ally with respect and do swear to protect him and his coven whenever the need arises. I swear to be just in all my rulings as his sworn Lord. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Gomez released his hand and Hadrian slumped back in his chair as the magic of the alliance settled in him.

"We will be your swords and shields in the battles to come, my Lord", Morticia said, kneeling beside her husband.

"You need not call me Lord. I am merely-"

"You are a powerful young man, chosen by Lady Magic herself. We do not bow out of fear or condescension, but out of respect, for your power, your visions, your passion, and the changes you will bring to this world. We respected Lord Voldemort, and we respect you. We will be by your side."

Hadrian stood. "Then.... then I shall be your Prince. Prince Azriel."

 

 

 

"How are you so much better than me at this, when I have been practicing the whole time you were gone?" Dudley lay panting on the floor as Hadrian towered over him, a dagger held loosely between his fingers. "Honestly, Dudders. I thought you read the books you bought. Focus your core and let it run through your body, strengthen and speed up your limbs."

Avance was one of Gomez's best fighters and had come over to help the boys train.

"Forgive me for interrupting, my Prince, but I thought that Dudley was a squib?"

"He is. Squibs are merely witches and wizards who cannot propagate their magic from within themselves. Magic still flows through their veins, Avance."

"Ah! I understand."

Avance continued guiding them through various moves and attacks. They later found out that Dudley was way more proficient with a sword, while a dagger was best suited for Hadrian's lithe body. By the end of summer, both boys became quite proficient with their chosen weapons.

 

 

 

Neville and Draco stood in the foyer, gaping at one Dudley Potter. He stood at over five and a half feet tall, and was seemingly made from just muscle. Hadrian couldn't blame them from gaping.

"Hello", Dudley said shyly.

"Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy."

Silence.

Everyone stared at Neville, who was still staring at Dudley.

Draco jabbed him with an elbow.

"Oh! Uh, I'm Nev...neville Longbottom! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Hadrian decided to take pity on his godbrother and began leading the way to the library.

"Say, Draco. What did you tell your parents?"

"That I'm in Diagon Alley."

Hadrian smiled sadly at the blonde. "I'm sorry you had to lie to your parents about this."

"It's okay. It will be worth it in the end", Draco assured the raven. "Is Hermione coming too?"

"Yup, I just sent Missy to fetch her."

 

The door of the library swung open and they were greeted with a Hermione buried in a book. "And this, gentlemen, is a Hermione in her natural habitat", Draco said with a drawl as he stepped through the doorway, startling the brunette on the sofa.

"You got here five seconds ago. How on earth did you already start reading?", Hadrian asked incredulously.

Hermione blushed. "Well, it was lying right here, so...." She shook herself visibly, before spotting Dudley. Unlike the boys, she merely blinked at him before offering him a hand. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Dudley bowed and kissed her offered hand. "A pleasure. I'm Dudley Potter, Ms. Granger." Hermione flushed lightly at the greeting, but smiled warmly.

"Oh, Ri. I brought your birthday gift with me today, since I wasn't able to make it on your birthday." She picked up a neatly wrapped box which had been lying unnoticed next to her.

"Thank you, Hermione! Missy-" The elf popped into the room. "I be taking Master Ri's gift, Miss Granger", before popping out with it. The occupants of the room blinked before Hadrian shrugged. "That's Missy for you."

Before conversation could continue, Hermione spoke up again.

"You know how much I love reading, Ri." Hadrian raised an eyebrow, unsure about where this was going.

"I like to read non-fiction books, but there is truth even in myths. Myths concerning, I don't know, the Lords and Ladies of Magic, for example."

Neville and Draco whirled around to face him. "I knew there was something different about you today", Neville whispered.

"Nev. Mione, please-"

"So I asked Draco about it. And then I sneaked into Knockturn alley. I'm sure you can understand how shocked I was when I overheard some werewolves badmouthing Dumbledore. Quietly, but not quiet enough. Draco's library was quite informative. And so I decided that Lord Voldemort was not in the wrong. He was a much better alternative than than following Dumbledore's political party, or even worse the Ministry."

Hadrian took in a deep breath.

"But I wasn't sure about how I was going to breach the 'Your-Parent's-Killer-is-currently-the-best-choice' topic, before I remembered a conversation we had."

Hadrian remembered the conversation all too well.

_"Mione?"_

_"Yes, Ri", Hermione turned another page of her book._

_"If a man kills a person, does it automatically make him bad?"_

_"Not necessarily. If they were in pain, it could be called a moral act. If it was war, no one could be blamed. Why are you asking me this, Ri? Is it-"  
_

_"No reason, Hermione. Just, remember, the truth is not always what everyone believes it is." Hermione looked suspicious but did not comment._

 

Hadrian grimaced, for the first time he had no idea where this conversation was going.

"Voldemort was not a Dark Arts fanatic who took upon the title of the Dark Lord. He was chosen by Lady Magic herself." Neville and Draco were nodding along to her words.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Hadrian asked with a shrug.

"Lords and Ladies of Magic have always had soulmates."

Three faces looked at her incredulously. How did this mere girl of twelve figure out things the whole Wizarding population of Britain couldn't?

"Hermione, what has that got to do with anything? And how the hell did you come up with all this?" Hadrian was nervous. Hermione knew too much in too little time. He hoped he wouldn't have to-

"I could feel your hatred whenever you glanced at or someone talked about Dumbledore, and your longing and hopefulness when you heard the Dark Lord's name."

 

 

 

"So you are an empath?"

"Yes, Ri."

"And you know I absolutely despise Dumbledore."

"For the last time, _yes."_

"What are you going to do?"

Hermione sat on the sofa in between Draco and Neville. Hadrian sat across them in an armchair, and was currently staring at the only girl in the room intently.

Hermione smiled at his words. "I love knowledge, and I believe no knowledge should be restricted just because there are people biased about it or misuse it. I'm not going to tell Dumbledore if that's what you're worried about."

The emerald-eyed boy was still lost in thought. He glanced at the quietest person in the room, his cousin, who was standing behind the sofa. Dudley simply smiled and gave him a 'Go for it' look.

"Why tell me now, Hermione?"

The brunette girl smiled. "Did you know that the youngest ever Lord of Magic took up his place at age nine?"

"Get on with it, Mione", Neville nudged from the side, seeing his godbrother's disbelieving face.

"Sorry! Well, my point is that he went on to become Merlin. The younger a Lord is when he ascends his throne, the more time he has to accumulate his power."

"So....?"

"You are a Lord of Magic, and if my calculations are correct, you are the Grey Lord. And you may be powerful now, Ri, but imagine how powerful you would be if you had powerful Lieutenants by your side. Besides, you can't take over the world alone."

With those words, she swiftly got up and went down on one knee before him, head bowed. Hadrian sat up, alarmed.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, do hereby swear on my life, magic and soul, to serve Hadrian James Potter and hereby acknowledge him as my Lord. I also acknowledge his soulbond, Lord Voldemort, as my secondary Lord if need be. I swear to serve him with utmost honour and dignity. I swear to aid him in any way necessary, and follow his every command unless detrimental to him or the plans he holds for this world. I swear to be by his side when he calls and to never raise my weapon against him knowingly. I swear to be his sword and shield, the light to his path in the dark, and the stones under his feet for him to walk. My mind, knowledge and magic are his to wield. This I do swear. So mote it be."

She looked up at Hadrian with doe brown eyes shining with hope, and Hadrian crumbled.

"I, Hadrian James Potter, do hereby accept Hermione Jean Granger as my Lieutenant. I accept her as one of mine, the Lord of Grey, Prince Azriel, and and do hereby declare her from this moment to be under my protection and tutelage. May Magic guide her till the end of eternity. So mote it be", Hadrian whispered.

Draco and Neville immediately stood up before going down one one knee as well, soon followed by Dudley. The three of them repeated the oath Hermione had, and Hadrian accepted them.

They stood from the ground. The small boy in the armchair looked at them. "Do you realize what you have just done?" he whispered.

"Agreed to stand by you whenever, wherever", Dudley spoke up first.

"And help you take over the world", Neville added.

"And aid you in doing what needed to be done ages ago", Draco piped in.

"And we will not regret our decision, Prince Azriel", Hermione said fiercely.

Hadrian then looked, really looked, at the people he called friends, and was greeted with determined smiles, hopeful eyes and an unquenchable desire for a better world. So he bowed his head for a moment to collect himself, before looking up again.

"Lieutenants, welcome to the revolution. _My_ revolution."


	14. Second Year at Hogwarts

Hadrian made his way to the same compartment he had chosen last year. He was soon joined by Draco and Hermione, and could see Neville hastily entering the train to get away from his 'grandmother'.

As the train pulled out of the station, Neville slid into the compartment and locked the door behind him.

"She wouldn't leave you, Nev?" Draco asked sympathetically. The brunet merely shuddered as he sat next to Hermione, who offered him some orange juice.

"Let's talk about more pleasant things."

"Like the scuffle in Diagon Alley", Hadrian spoke up, sending a meaningful glance towards the blonde next to him. Draco grimaced.

"I have no idea what father was thinking, but I spotted him slip something into the youngest Weasel's cauldron. A diary of some sorts."

The emerald eyed boy's interest piqued. He looked at Hermione, who sighed. "Alright, I'll get it for you tomorrow."

"Who knew Gryffindor's Golden Girl was such a ready thief?"

One glare shut up the blond who had decided to open his mouth.

 

 

"Hello, Hadrian", Padma greeted as he sat down at the table. "I heard about what happened with the carriages, the Gryffindors wouldn't shut up about you screaming. You being able to see death horses must have been a shock. Are you okay?"

A convincing wobbly smile covered Hadrian's face. "It- it was just a horrible reminder, you know? But the thestrals were so sweet. It's so cruel that it takes Death's touch to be able to see them." Sympathetic noises rose up, but Hadrian tuned them out, turning to the crowd of first years who had just entered. He had work to do.

He focused his mind, blocking out sensations. A smile grew on his face as the people around him could now be seen having hazy clouds of colour around them. He glanced at his friends - his Lieutenants.

Hermione's aura was a shimmery, silvery grey and blue, like the morning mist. Neville's was the bright green you would find in forests, spots of yellow specks making it look like sunlight filtering through leaves. Draco's was a deep, rich blue, a lot like the colour of a peacock, if he was being honest. As prideful as one too, he thought fondly. Hadrian contained his chuckle when he spotted the green and silver patch of colour in Draco's aura, right above his heart. A Slytherin through and through.

He then turned his gaze to the other students. Most were quite ordinary, dull regular colours, none of them as bright as his friends'. A couple of flashes, however, drew his interest. The Weasley twins, fourth year Gryffindors, did not have the red fading into white aura like their brother and sister. Their aura was a bright red which faded into black, and had tints of orange in between.

Pansy Parkinson, a close friend of Draco's, had a blinding shade of yellow, which was very unusual for Slytherins, especially pureblood heirs and heiresses. Two more Slytherins caught his eye. Theodore Nott's wine red and warm brown aura, and Blaise Zabini's deep green one. Making a mental note to ask Draco about them later, he was about to break his concentration when he spotted an aura flare among the first years. A small, dreamy looking blonde met his eye and stared for a few seconds, before smiling and flaring her aura once more. The silver colour was more sparkly than Hermione's and had the same pale blue tinge as the blonde's eyes. The most interesting thing was the streak of golden that kept fluttering around. Hadrian stared at the blonde, who suddenly broke away from his gaze and walked up to the Sorting Hat.

Hadrian broke out of his reverie just as he heard, "Ravenclaw!"

The fae-like blonde seemed to float down the steps, before she made her way to him. Hadrian scooted over to let her sit. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Hadrian Potter." A knowing smile spread over the younger's lips.

As Dumbledore finished his speech and chattering began in the Great Hall, Luna leaned towards Hadrian to whisper in his ears.

"You know, my Prince, the nargles are very informative sometimes. They told me to tell you that the diary hasn't met you yet."

 Hadrian stared at the little girl in shock. She simply smiled, "I would give you my oath but I was told to wait until Yule."

 

 

 

Hadrian sat on his bed, staring hard at the diary in front of him Engraved on the cover in silver was the name 'T.M Riddle'. Hadrian had a feeling he knew exactly who the diary belonged to. He picked up his quill and began to write.

 _Hello, my name is Hadrian Potter._ He sat back and watched impassively as the ink disappeared and new words appeared in neat calligraphy.

**_Hello, Hadrian Potter. I am Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?_ **

_Around. What are you?  
_

**_A memory, preserved in these pages._ **

_You must know a lot.  
_

**_I do not claim to know plenty, but I know enough._ **

_Will you teach me?  
_

**_..... a strange request. I will._ **

 

 

 

 

Hadrian began learning spells from his soulmate's memory.

Second year was quite busy. Hadrian asked Draco about certain Slytherins. He also spent quite some time with Luna Lovegood. Knowledge was power, he as a Ravenclaw knew that very well, and the blonde Ravenclaw was exceptionally knowing. Hadrian suspected her to be a seer, but did not broach the subject.

One professor every Ravenclaw hated was Lockhart. Even Hermione had gotten over her hero worship for him after attending his first class. Hadrian wished Dumbledore would hire someone competent once in his life.

 

 

 

A few weeks before Yule, Luna was sitting with Hadrian and his friends in the library. She suddenly looked up from her homework.

"Hadrian, you should tell him exactly who you are to him." Neville, Draco, and Hermione threw her questioning glances, but Hadrian heard the urgency in her words.

He nodded and picked up his bag. "I promise I'll explain this some day, but not today. I'm sorry," he told his Lieutenants before leaving hurriedly for the Ravenclaw common room.

 

 

_Tom?_

**_Yes, Hadrian?_ **

_I need to tell you something.  
_

**_....sounds important._ **

_It is.  
_

 

**_Well? Get on with._ **

_Did you know that you grew up to become Lord Voldemort?  
_

**_I did?_ **

_But people think of you as a murderer, a monster.  
_

**_What? But I -_ **

_Dumbledore is to blame for it, you know.  
_

**_That old coot has always hated me!_ **

Tom's perfect penmanship wavered, giving an obvious indication to his anger.

**_Wait. Why do you not hate me, Hadrian?_ **

Hadrian took a deep breath.

_What do you know of soulmates?_

**_......._ **

**_Why do you ask?_ **

_It's important.  
_

**_Why, because you believe yourself to be my soulmate? You are not the first, and I doubt you will be the last, Hadrian Potter._ **

_I'm telling you the truth! We are equals, Lady Magic's chosen!  
_

**_You might be a talented wizard, but calling yourself Lady Magic's chosen is a stretch, little one._ **

_Well, do you know of a spell which can prove that what I'm saying is true?  
_

Hadrian was frustrated, and also a little upset. His soulmate's cutting words brought a lot of things to the front of his mind. He was barely a teenager. What was he thinking, playing with adults and hoping to impress _the_ most powerful wizard of the century with a little knowledge anyone graduating Hogwarts could demonstrate. He looked back at the diary.

_**Are you alone, Hadrian?** _

Harry took in a shuddering breath, hoping the tears wouldn't fall. He was done crying over lost people, dammit!

_Yes._

The diary began to glow brightly.

 

 

Hadrian stumbled onto the green carpeted floor. A glance around told him that it must be the Slytherin common room, based on how Draco had described. But the most pressing matter was the sixteen year old standing a few feet away from him.

Hadrian had to admit, even as a gangly teenager, his soulmate was quite attractive. Dark hair which fell over his forehead in waves, aristocratic and high cheekbones and piercing blue eyes which probably made girls and boys shudder in delight.

"Take a picture, darling. It'll last longer." The smooth voice broke him out of his gazing.

Hadrian blushed. Actually standing in front of Tom Marvolo Riddle made it feel like he was being sucked into a vortex. He had been caught staring! Hadrian Potter needed to get his emotions under control. Right. Now.

"I hope you know I do not have the entire day to waste on an infatuated twelve year old, prodigy or not."

 _That_ broke Hadrian out of his reverie.

"Firstly, you are stuck inside a diary, you don't get to talk about wasting time.. Secondly, I'm not infatuated, old man. Don't give yourself so much credit, my soulmate is the most powerful wizard of the century, not a disgruntled teenager!"

Tom merely raised a perfect eyebrow. "My future self. He and I are one and the same, Hadrian. And don't be so mouthy, you started this conversation."

Hadrian huffed, "You aren't willing to listen to me. What am I supposed to do?"

Tom pursed his lips. "I _am_ willing to listen to you, which is why I brought you here."

Hadrian felt his ear tips burning at the condescending tone. "I'm your soulmate. You can choose whether you want to believe it or not."

Tom walked forward, closing the distance between himself and the emerald eyed boy. Hadrian looked up at the tall Slytherin. "What are you-"

" _Vinculum revelare animae tuae."_ Tom's hand began to glow as he reached out and held one of Hadrian's small ones. _  
_

A red string appeared, tied around Tom's wrist. It grew and wrapped itself around Hadrian's wrist, who looked at it smugly before turning back to the older boy.

Tom had an unreadable expression on his face, before he shrugged. "You'll be an okay soulmate."

 

 

 

Hadrian hurried to Defence Against the Dark Arts, Tom's diary tucked into his bag. He was not very eager to go through with this plan, but Hermione's and several other student's desire to have Lockhart gone, as well as Tom and Luna's assurance had convinced him. He reached the class early, well before Lockhart, who was undoubtedly primping himself in front of a mirror somewhere. Slipping into his office, he placed the diary on the Professor's table before hurrying into the classroom and to his seat. He couldn't wait for the next DADA class!

 

 

 

Lockhart looked dazed as he walked into the class. "Ah, good morning students!" He greeted his students. "You wouldn't, per chance, know how these rooster feather's keep ending up on my bed do you? Some one has even spilled red wine all over my best robes! Oh dear", he went back to muttering to himself, and for the first time since his time in Hogwarts, did not end up talking about himself even once.He told them to read up some spells and study by themselves, causing several happy outbursts.

No one noticed Hadrian gleefully sitting in the front row, but they were all too happy to not have to sit and listen to another of Gilderoy Lockhart's lectures.

 

 

 

The two first year girls sat in Lockhart's office. Said man entered the office a minute later.

"Well, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Gardenia, you both will be helping me reply to my fan mails for this detention!" He didn't sound very cheerful though, Ginny noted. He had become quite subdued. She got to work, and that's when she saw it. The black leather bound book lay on her Professor's table.

Tom's diary.

She had lost it just a day after getting to Hogwarts, and had been quite upset. She glanced at the Professor, who was busy signing photographs of himself. Excusing herself to retrieve some envelopes, she slid the diary among the white, before hiding in her bag. She looked up. The other two occupants hadn't even glanced in her direction.

 

 

 

Hadrian saw the blood before he heard the screams.

 _The Chamber of Secrets is open again. Enemies of the heirs, beware._ His soulmate had a flair for dramatics. Why heirs, though? Hadrian knew that between him and Tom they owned half the castle, three-fourths if he found out who Lady Ravenclaw was. He doubted anyone would pay much attention to the wordings anyways, not when it was written in blood and Filch's cat hung from a torch bracket, looking dead. Filch hobbled over.

"Mrs. Norris!" His eyes fell on a redhead. "You!" He pointed at Ronald Weasley. "You murdered my cat!"

"Argus!"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past the students and detached Mrs Norris from the torch bracket. He laid her on the floor, and gently told the students to clear the area. Several hung back, Hadrian and his group of friends among them.

The tip of Dumbledore’s long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs Norris’s fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: it was as though he was trying hard not to smile. And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her – probably the Transmogrifian Torture. I’ve seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn’t there, I know the very counter-curse that would have saved her ..."

Lockhart’s comments were punctuated by Filch’s dry, racking sobs. He was slumped against the wall, pressing his hands against his eyes. Something in Hadrian stirred. He quietly made his way over to the sobbing caretaker, and sat next to him, not caring about the grime on the floor.

"There, there, Mr. Filch. I doubt Mrs. Norris is dead. I'm sure the Professors will have her up in no time."

Red rimmed eyes looked at him. Hadrian merely smiled and offered him a handkerchief. "Th-Thank you, Potter", he murmured.

Hadrian could feel unbelieving glances on him, but he did not care. He would not let the caretaker be ostracized and hated . He knew how he felt, having gone through it at school. At least he had Dudley on his side. He did not let the man's bitter demure affect him, knowing the hardships he went through.

Snape glanced at him with a small yet proud smile. His friends joined Hadrian next to Filch, though Draco did give the floor a nasty look.

Lockhart hadn't stopped his monologue. "...I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadougou," said Lockhart, "a series of attacks, the full story’s in my autobiography. I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets which cleared the matter up at once ..."

At last Dumbledore straightened up.

"She’s not dead, Argus," he said softly.

Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented.

"Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs Norris. "But why’s she all – all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart). "But how, I cannot say ..."

"Ask him!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tear-stained face to Ron Weasley.

"No second-year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly.

"It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced –"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found – in my office – he knows I’m a – I’m a –" Filch’s face worked horribly. "He knows I’m a Squib!" he finished.

Ron sneered at him, "As if I would want to touch your disgusting cat."

"Enough. Argus, Mrs. Norris will be taken to the Hospital Wing and be treated soon."

 

 

 

Hadrian grimaced as he heard of another student being petrified. Colin Creevey had ended up in the Hospital Wing with a burnt camera roll. The kid had been annoying, but he was still nice. He hoped Tom knew what he was doing.

Yule was one day away, and he had only his Professors and Luna Lovegood for company.

He had talked to Dudley the previous day.

_"They asked me if I wanted to become a vampire, Ri," Dudley said._

_"WhaT? Why woul-"_

_"They think I could improve my combat skills by leaps and gallops if I do."_

_"Dudders-"_

_"I told them I would wait until I was at least fifteen. They simply smiled and agreed to continue our current arrangement."_

_".....very well. Are you good, Dudley? I miss you so much."_

_"Me too, little brother. But don't worry about me. I have been researching the Ravenclaw family tree. I will let you know as soon as I find something."_

_"Okay. Love you, Dudders."_

_"Love you too, Ri."_

Hadrian was in the empty common room reading, when he was approached by Luna.

"Hello, Hadrian. It's time."

Hadrian set his book aside. "Do you know what are you are dong, Luna?"

"I've known for years." Luna knelt at his feet as she began glowing softly.

"I, Luna Cassandra Lovegood, do hereby swear on my life, magic and soul, to serve Hadrian James Potter, Prince Azriel, and hereby acknowledge him as my Lord. I also acknowledge his soulbond, Lord Voldemort, as my secondary Lord if need be. I swear to aid him in any way necessary, and follow his every command unless detrimental to him or the plans he holds for this world. I swear to be by his side when he calls and to never raise my weapon against him knowingly. I swear to be his sword and shield, and the stones under his feet for him to walk. My mind, knowledge and magic are his to wield.

"Further more, I shall be his guiding light. I shall be his fore-warner, my Inner Eye shall see for him. My knowledge, as Lady Magic permits, will be at his disposal, and my allies, shall be his. This I do swear. So mote it be."

 "You are a seer." Hadrian had known this, but to actually hear it was shocking.

Luna looked up.

"I, Hadrian James Potter, do hereby accept Luna Cassandra Lovegood. I accept her as one of mine, the Lord of Grey, Prince Azriel, and and do hereby declare her from this moment to be under my protection and tutelage. I swear to never misuse her power. May Magic guide her till the end of eternity. So mote it be."

Luna stood happily, back to her dazed state. "I will leave you for now, my Prince."

 

 

 

Hadrian's Lieutenants accepted Luna as one of their own, and she fit amongst them as if she had been there her whole life.

 

 

 

Lockhart, despite not having the diary anymore, had become a much better teacher. He wasn't good, no way, but he allowed students to study by themselves instead of forcing them to listen to his _adventures._ Flitwick and Snape answered any questions students had, and most of them were much more confident about passing their exams now.

 

 

 

Hermione had been petrified. Hadrian was extremely angry at Tom. He was on his way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, when Luna came up to him and whispered, "He was right to do it. Let him explain."

Hadrian nodded stiffly and kept walking.

He made his way to the sink Tom had told him about. Myrtle was no where to be seen and Hadrian was thankful for his luck. He pressed his palm against the snake head. "As Heir Gryffindor, I ask you to let me enter."

 

Hadrian walked into the large chamber, footsteps echoing. Tom was standing by an unconscious Ginny Weasley, his form shimmering.

"Why did you petrify Hermione, Tom? I told you she was mine." Hadrian was furious. Tom had a placating expression on his face as he stepped forward.

"Ri, I couldn't give Dumbledore any reason to suspect you. If I targetted one of your friends, especially a first generation, Dumbledore would believe it was only me and have no reason to suspect you. It was the best option, little one."

Hadrian deflated, hating how logical Tom was and how much sense he made. "You should have warned me."

"I apologise, Ri."

Hadrian stayed quiet for a minute, before gesturing to the unconscious redhead. "Now what?"

Tom handed him another diary and a basilisk fang. "Salir is currently asleep, or I would have introduced you. You, little one, are going to be a hero. Hide my diary, take that girl back, and show him the destroyed diary."

"And how do I explain the _basilisk fang_?"

Tom gestured to a sword nearby. "You stole a sword from a statue and displayed Gryffindor valour, of course."

Hadrian rolled his eyes. "Get back in the diary."

 

 

 

 

Hermione was unpetrified before the final exams, and profusely thanked Hadrian for saving her. He simply smiled sadly, told her it was his fault, and that he would explain the entire story to his Lieutenants one day, but not before they knew occlumency. Draco, Neville and Hermione accepted his words easily, and Hadrian was left wondering how he managed to find such loyal people.

Dumbledore had been easily appeased with the fake diary, patted Hadrian on his head, and left him alone. Hadrian was glad some people thought forward instead of jumping headfirst into stuff (it was not him, this time).

The end of the year had arrived, and Hadrian was extremely pleased with how productive he had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lady Ravenclaw is going to be an OC.  
> Do you want her to play a major role, or just a passing by character?


	15. Lady Ravenclaw (A/N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this!!

Heyyyyyyyyyyyy

You amazing person reading this. Thank you so much for staying by this story. I was swamped with schoolwork recently, hence the weeks of silence, but rest assured, this story is NOT abandoned.

 

Okay, so currently the vote is in favour of Lady Ravenclaw being a MAJOR character.

Don't worry, I've have really interesting ideas in both cases. I haven't started on Lady Ravenclaw's entry into the story, which means YOU have more time to decide if you want Lady Ravenclaw to be a Major or Minor character.

 

Here's a pros and cons list to help you:

**Pros and cons for Lady Ravenclaw as a MAJOR character:**

Not a cliche OC for _SURE_

She will be interesting

Interesting dynamics between her and the Dark

 

You might get to see her take Dumbledore down a few notches

You will have to remember stuff about this new character

Harry will not be a cliche super strong Harry with hundreds of titles; more realistic

Harry will not become Lord Ravenclaw for a long time

**Pros and cons for Lady Ravenclaw as a MINOR character:**

You won't have to sit through the developments of new relationships

She will probably die quickly

Harry will get the title of Lord Ravenclaw

Harry might be a cliche super strong Harry with hundreds of titles

Focus will not be taken away from the other women for mother-henning people

 

 

 

This pros and cons list is not biased in any way, my brain is just a little blank, sorry :(

Anyways, this is the final chance yoou have to vote on your choice. Tell me in the comments or DM me, anything is fine. I love talking to new people anyways, so DM if you want to about anything.

 

Toodles, you awesome human bean!

Love,

Cynrei~

 


	16. Second Year's Summer

Hadrian glanced at the wall clock before looking at his cousin, who was still sparring against Avance. He thought Dudley was being a bit dramatic with the whole protector thing, but that hadn't deterred the older boy from pushing his limits in weapons fighting.

"Hey Dud, I'm going to head out to Diagon Alley for a bit."

All he got for his efforts was a grunt. Hadrian sighed and went to get his cloak.

 

 

 

 

_**You saw Sirius Black in the Alley?** _

_No, Tom. I saw him in muggle London.  
_

**_This requires a face-to-face conversation._ **

The diary began to glow.

 

"Alright, so you saw Sirius Black in muggle London but he didn't see you. Now what?" Tom was seated across Hadrian in a deep green plush armchair.

Hadrian looked at the older boy pensively. "He's out of Azkaban, but still a wanted man. I need to get him a trial. But how?"

"The minister. Now is the perfect time to get him on your side and also make sure your godfather is not convicted again." Tom winced imperceptibly.

"What's the matter, Tom?" Hadrian got out of his armchair and crawled into his soulmate's lap. Tom sighed, putting his arms around the small boy and pulling him into a hug.

"My soul's main shard is in a lot of pain and its leaking through our connection."

Hadrian whirled around. "What? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"And what would you do, little snake?"

"I'm not little," Hadrian said with a pout. "And I could help you. Would returning to him lessen his pain and yours?"

Tom tightened his hold on the emerald-eyed boy. "It might. But I wouldn't remember this. Or you. Besides, weren't we talking about your godfather?"

Hadrian wriggled away from Tom, and stood in front of him. "No, Tom. You need to return. I will not have you, or the rest of your soul be in pain just so I can have your company."

Tom stood as well, easily towering over his petite soulmate. "I mean it, little snake. I will not remember you, or any of this. I have not had enough time, or gathered enough magic to be able to do so."

"Doesn't matter. Please, Tom, I can't live with myself knowing you are in pain because of me."

Tom Marvolo Riddle stared at the twelve year old in front of him, and couldn't explain the fullness he felt in his chest. He swept Hadrian into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Very well. I'll leave tonight, Ri. One last night."

 

 

 

 

Hadrian woke up, glanced at the black leather-bound journal, and knew. Tom was gone. He spent the rest of the day moping around, and Dudley could only watch helplessly.

 

 

 

Hadrian and Dudley had just finished eating breakfast when a regal barn owl flew in with a letter. It handed over its load to Dudley, accepted a scrap from the table, and then flew out. Dudley opened the letter and quickly scanned it without reading, then immediately stuffed it into his pocket.

Hadrian, however, had managed to catch a glimpse of the writing, and immediately knew who it was.

"What on earth did you write to Draco about?" he asked, completely mystified.

Dudley blushed a bright red, and looked like he was contemplating not answering, but he shook himself of the thought.

"I wanted to know about pureblood traditions."

"We have a library here, Dud-"

"About courting."

Complete, utter silence.

Hadrian threw his head back as he cackled. "I knew it! You're thinking about courting Neville?"

"I am." Dudley's serious voice made Hadrian cease his cackling, but the latter couldn't stifle the large grin that had overtaken his face. Dudley struggled to keep himself coherent as he stared at the absolute joy on his little brother's face. Hadrian could take over the world by just smiling, he was sure.

"When do you plan to begin courting him?"

"This year, from his thirteenth birthday. I wish to court him for at least two years."

Hadrian tuned down his giga-watts bright smile. "Are you sure, Dudders? Two years is a long time."

"Long enough to prove to him I mean it, and it's not a mere child's fantasy."

Dudley had scarcely finished speaking when he found himself with a lap full of Hadrian. He tugged his little brother closer, and the two remained that way for a long time, in blissful, peaceful silence.

 

 

 

 

"Hello, Draco, Neville. Please come in." Dudley greeted the two Hogwarts students in the foyer. Hermione and Luna would have joined them, but Hermione was off on a vacation in France with her parents, while Luna was traipsing around the Amazon with her father - looking for glumping plimpies, if he recalled correctly.

"Hey Duds, where's Ri?"

Dudley glanced around, before whispering, "He's been down the whole summer. I have no idea what happened during this school year for you lot. I was hoping you could help."

Draco's mouth set in a grim line, while Neville shook his head sadly, saying "We know something was up this year, but he refuses to tell us until we have learned Occlumency."

"Well, we know what our next project is. My godfather is a Master Occlumens. I'll ask him to teach me, and then I'll help you guys learn," Draco said.

The two dark haired boys nodded resolutely.

 

 

 

"What is up with the three of you?" Hadrian asked, warily eyeing the three teens sitting on his bed with Cheshire grins.

"Oh, nothing much, we are just going out to today, so get dressed," Draco grinned, imagining the surprise on his godbrother's face when he finally found out where they were going.

"Umm, okay. Muggle or Wizard clothing?"

"Muggle."

 

 

 

Two hours later, three over-joyed kids and one completely gobsmacked one stood outside the gates.

"No. Way. You brought me to Disneyland!"

Dudley gently nudged him forward. "Let's go little brother. Be a kid a while longer, you're too young and beautiful to get worry lines."

Hadrian could only smile in gratitude as he hugged each of them with a mumbled apology for his behaviour over the past months.

"We will stand by your side for eons, little brother. Just.. don't believe you have to handle this all by yourself. It may be your burden, but we will hold it up for you like Atlas held up the sky."


	17. Third Year - Rescuing a Grim

Hadrian had decided to put Tom's diary at the back of his mind, and focus on _slightly_ more important things.

Mainly, getting his dogfather out of Azkaban.

"So, we need to convince Fudge to give him a trial. If only we could find Pettigrew......"

Hadrian and Dudley, along with Grandma Dorea's potrait, were in the library, the former two poring over law books which covered bills from after Grandma Dorea's time. Which, to be fair, wasn't very long ago.

"You're leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. Ask Dray, his father is on the Wizengamot after all."

Hadrian shut the book he had been reading. "Very well, no point in wasting my energy now."

Dorea looked down at the two young boys and couldn't help remember another boy just like her grandson, who would pore through books and devour any knowledge that came his way. She smiled, Thomas would be coming back soon. Oh, Charlus would have loved to see this. Unfortunately, her stubborn husband had not gotten a potrait done in time, but she was sure her soul and his were frolicking happily in the afterworld.

She turned back her attention to the two teens. "Well, boys, until then, what are you planning to learn next?"

Dudley immediately spoke, "Avance is going to start training me in knife throwing."

"And you, Ri?"

Hadrian seemed to be in deep thought. "Does either side of my family have an affinity for necromancy or blood arts, Grandma?"

Dorea was startled by the question, but nodded. "The Blacks have great affinity for blood magic, and the Peverells are immortalized necromancers. What are you up to now, Ri? It will take years for you to become a necromancer or a blood mage."

Hadrian looked up, _avada kedavra_ eyes bright. "Only if I want to become one. I simply want to learn enough blood and death magic to get out of a fix if I need to. And I have a feeling I will be in a lot of dangerous situations in the coming years. Will you teach me, Grandma Dorea?"

Dorea raised a sculpted eyebrow. "What makes you think I know any blood magic, Ri?"

The amused snort was expected. "You're a Black, Grandma. Every Black would know a little bit of blood magic, no matter what."

Dorea sighed. Hadrian was a Ravenclaw, she should remember that.

"There are several books in the library that will help you, read those."

 

 

 

 

"Dray, how would I go about getting someone in Azkaban a trial if they didn't get one the first time?" Hadrian asked as soon as the blond slid open the compartment door. The Slytherin closed the door behind him and took a seat next to Hadrian, mulling over the question.

"Azkaban without a trial or concrete evidence is unheard of. You would have to convince the Minister or the Chief Warlock to conduct a trial. I'm guessing this is about Sirius Black?" Hadrian nodded.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Neville walked in, Luna in tow, and seated themselves across the two boys.

"So, what subjects have you chosen?" Luna asked, head tilting. Hadrian gave her a look. Knowing Luna, she already knew the answer.

"Mione and Ri chose everything," Draco said with a snort. "I opted out of Divination and Muggle Studies, while Nev skipped Arithmancy and Muggle Studies."

"I'm impressed that you all scored high enough marks. So you're all going to get time turners then?"

Hermione laughed as she spoke, "You already knew that, Luna. Are you going to do the same?"

"Oh yes, but I won't attend Divination. The old hag is a fraud," the wispy blonde said with a pout.

Hadrian smiled at the sight of his closest friends laughing together.

 

 

 

 

"Draco, you remember the plan, right?"

"Yes, Ri. Start putting ideas in the Slytherins' heads, get vows of Silence and get them to you."

"Good luck."

The two boys split up, joining the herd of students going to their House tables.

 

 

 

 

"Welcome back, children, to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Before the feast begins, I would like to introduce you all to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin," Dumbledore said with a genial smile. Hadrian looked up to see a gray worn out man, so unlike the one he remembered.

He caught Neville's eye and tilted his head towards Lupin. The boy nodded after a glance at the Teachers' table.

'Just like I thought. Dumbledore managed to get to Moony,' Hadrian thought grimly.

"Don't worry, Hadrian. A long talk will sort out everything between you two," Luna murmured from his side. The blonde's words didn't make him cease his worrying, but did ease his mind a little.

"When do you suggest I approach him?" he asked.

"You don't need to. He'll seek you out himself."

 

 

 

Hadrian and Hermione rushed into Divination, and sat by Neville, who was already there, considering he didn't have Arithmancy or Muggle Studies.

"I'm opting out of Muggle Studies," Hadrian told his two friends once he caught his breath. "It is absolutely useless."

Hermione nodded. "Me too. I can't believe they are so outdated!"

Neville shrugged helplessly. "Why in Merlin's name did you even take the class? You've both been raised by muggles!"

Hermione took this opportunity to launch into a lecture about how important it is to have different perspective of things.

Hadrian, meanwhile, took a look around the classroom, which didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups. 

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.

"Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last. "

Harry's immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye. "

Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. . . Books can take you only so far in this field. . . "

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so," said Neville tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man. "

Parvati gave a startled look at Weasley, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him. 

"In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball -- if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Halloween, one of our number will leave us for ever. "

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it.

"I wonder, dear," she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"

Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading -- it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October. "

Lavender trembled.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear," -- she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink. "

Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind. . . thank you. . . "

When Harry and Hermione had had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over.

"So?" Hermione asked, looking at Hadrian dubiously. Hadrian glanced down. "All I can see is blobs of- oh look, that looks like a book. And a chair. Seems you are going to get some time with your newest book, Mione," he said, looking up with a grin.

Hermione huffed. "Well," she said, glancing down at the teacup in her hand. "Yours looks like a blob with legs."

Trelawney swoops in. "Let me see that, dear." She glanced at the tea leaves from over her owl glasses. Suddenly, she dropped the teacup. Her hand were trembling.

"Oh dear. I am so sorry," she said fretfully. "What's the matter, Professor?" Lavender asked, glaring at Hadrian like he had personally offended her.

"You, boy," she pointed a trembling finger at the Boy-Who-Lived. "You have the Grim!"

 

 

 

 

Professor McGonagall looked curiously at her third year Gryffindors. They all seemed shaken up.

"What's the matter with you lot?"

"Please, Professor," Hermione Granger said, pale-faced. "We've just had our first Divination class-"

"Of course. Tell me, which one of your year mates is going to die?"

Startled, the brunette witch said, "Hadrian Potter."

"Ah." Professor McGonagall was not blind. She knew that several lions had ostracized the girl for her knowledge, foolish cubs, and she had befriended the small emerald-eyed boy who reminded her so much of her favourite students.

"I assure you, Ms. Granger. Professor Trelawney predicts a student's death every year, and every single one of them are living happy, healthy lives."

 

 

  
  


"Welcome to your first DADA class of the year," Remus said with a grin, looking at the third years in front of him. He spotted a mop of black hair and shockingly green eyes, and felt his heart clench.

"Please put away your books and gather in front," he continued, muffling his laughter when he hear a girl mutter 'No books!' in the most scandalized tone. Ravenclaws.

"Today, we'll be dealing with something called Boggarts. Now, can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?"

Several hands went up, to no one's surprise, it was the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class, after all.

He chose a student at random, and ended up giving twenty points away to both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as they answered question after question.

"Well," he said, clasping his hands together. "Now that we all know what to do, you lot will be facing off a boggart one by one. Get in line, please. And remember, the incantation is _Riddikulus."_

All the students lined up. Remus smiled reassuringly at the girl in front.

"I assure you, Ms. Patil, you have nothing to worry about. Just think of ways to convert your biggest fear into something hilarious."

The Indian girl nodded resolutely, though her wand arm wavered a little.

Remus opened the wardrobe with a swish. One limb, then another. A mummy stepped out of the wardrobe.

"Something funny, Ms. Patil!"

" _Riddikulus_!"

The white tape began unravelling, causing the mummy to trip. The children burst out laughing at the sight.

"Well done, well done!"

Students began stepping forward, a little more at ease after they had seen their classmate face off the creature.

 

Neville stared at the sight in front of him, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. A dead Hadrian Potter lay in front of him.

"Oh, Nev. I'm alright, I'm right here," Hadrian murmured into his ear after he slid to stand next to his friend.

The students were a little traumatized at the sight, but put it down to the fact that Hadrian seemed to be the only true friend the Neville had, even as a Hufflepuff he was incredibly shy.

 

Remus turned to glance at the last student, and staggered at the sight of bright green eyes. Unearthly power seemed to glow in them.

Before Hadrian Potter could step forward, Remus banished the Boggart back to its wardrobe.

"Well, kids, that's it for today. Bell's going to ring any minute now, so you may leave."

He turned around after the dismissal, sorting through the lesson plans on his desk.

 

Hadrian was slightly taken aback at the Professor's sudden dismissal. He waited patiently as all his classmates left, waving away Neville and telling him to not wait for him.

 

"Hello Professor."

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Remus said, turning around. Despite the use of his surname, Hadrian noticed the warmth in his eyes, which put him at ease. This was his Moony.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I didn't allow you to face the Boggart. I believed it wouldn't be a good idea to allow Voldemort to appear in front of a class of thirteen year olds," the man said with a forced chuckle.

Hadrian tilted his head to the side. "Why would you, of all people, think that, Professor? Of your own Lord?"

 

Time froze.

Remus stared at the boy in front of him. "Harry- oh Merlin, you know?! How-"

"Breathe, Moony."

The words calmed the werewolf down, before his head snapped to him again. "What-"

Hadrian tapped his forehead. "I have an eidetic memory."

A moment later, he found himself in a tight embrace, Remus nuzzling him, mumbling over and over, 'Cub.'

Sometime later, both of them pulled away. Hadrian was glad it was currently lunch. Remus, too, seemed to remember, and snapped his fingers for an elf to bring them some food.

Seating his cub in front of the desk and then sitting behind it, Remus gestured for him to start eating, and drank in the sight in front of him.

"Someone should start talking," Hadrian said dryly.

"Harry-"

A small petite hand stopped him. "My name," its owner said, "is not Harry Potter. I am Hadrian James Potter-Black."

Remus nodded meekly. Hadrian smiled. "But you can call me Ri. All my friends do."

"I'm sorry, Ri. Well, how about you start and explain how you know what you know." At the thirteen year old's skeptical look at the room, he chuckled. "Don't worry, I have put up privacy wards."

"Well, like I said, I have an eidetic memory. And I also obtained Mom's pensieve memories. I remember you and Paddy and everybody else."

Remus' face darkened. "About Padfoot, Ri-"

"He didn't betray us, Uncle Moony!" The name brought a smile to the older man's face, but then it vanished again.

"I know, Ri. But I managed to sneak into Azkaban and talk to him. He... he doesn't remember anything. He thinks that Marvolo killed Lily and James, and that he is a Light wizard. A Black, light?!"

"Oh, Moony." Hadrian walked around the desk and hugged him. "Don't worry, I know everything. We'll figure a way to save him and bring our family back together."

The fierceness in the words made Remus look up, and his breath hitched as he saw the swirling power in the emerald eyes. This was no ordinary child, oh no. This was a Prince looking for vengeance. He tugged Hadrian next to him, and said, "We will, I believe in you. For now, let's get to know each other, yes? Twelve years is a long time, Cub. So what have you been up to, here?"

And the two spent the next three hours telling each other old stories. It was fortunate that Remus had no more classes that day, and Hadrian had missed only Herbology, which Professor Sprout would excuse him for just this once.

 

 

 

 

Remus had given something to Hadrian before he left. A map he had confiscated from a student.

"But if you confiscated it from a student, why are you giving it to me?"

Remus laughed. "This map was made by the Marauders. You know who they are?"

Hadrian nodded eagerly at that, reverently looking at the parchment in his hand. "You, Paddy, Dad and Wormy."

At the last name, Remus' face began showing signs of anger. Curiouser and curiouser, Hadrian thought idly as he watched emotions play across his pseudo-uncle's face before it settled into a smile again.

"Off you go, Ri, wouldn't want you to miss dinner, too."

 

 

 

 

"Well?" Draco asked excitedly, as they sat in the library, all five of them.

"We have another Professor on our side," Hadrian said, as he finished his essay and charmed it dry.

"My Prince, I think you should start using your time turners. Especially if you want to reach your majority on time," Luna said without looking up from her textbook.

Hadrian paused, before sighing. "You're supposed to be a Seer, not a mind reader, Lulu. Very well, we shall."

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "I'm not opposed to it, obviously, but just what will we be learning? Oh, and how many hours back will this time turner be able to take us?"

At this, Hadrian smirked. "The time turners given to students are only supposed to be able to take them back by six hours at the maximum."

"Supposed to?" Neville's resigned tone made all of them laugh.

"Yes, Grandma Dorea gave me a complex spell that would be able to take us back twenty four hours at a go, allowing us to relive entire days. And the best part is we can still use it in the day to go about our normal classes."

"Meaning we will age twice as fast," Hermione said, cogs in her brain already turning.

"Yes, but Magic works in slightly weird ways. On your next birthday, you'll be fifteen, no matter that you started using the turner months after your birthday. So on our fifteenth birthday, we'll turn seventeen."

His friends seemed gratified. Neville suddenly paled. "How on earth will we pass for the age we're supposed to be, then?"

Draco looked at him weirdly. "Glamours, Nev."

Hadrian took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to do this. It is going to strain your mind and body. It's going to be extremely challenging and stressful. And - and you'll lose out on parts of your childhood," Hadrian started strong but finished with a whisper.

His lieutenants looked at him weirdly. "We are going to be by your side no matter what, My Prince," Hermione said softly.

"Stop trying to deter us, you won't succeed," Draco agreed.

Hadrian nodded and stood, bidding them goodbye and hurrying to his dorm so no one would see the tears fall. 

 

 

 

 

The Saturday of the first Hogsmeade visit, Hadrian collected his friends time-turners. Though Mimsy had forged Aunt Petunia's signature on it - and didn't that thought make him sick- he decided to tell Professor Flitwick he was staying back this weekend to honour his parents. It wasn't an unbelievable lie, considering Samhain was only four days away. 

Hadrian stood at one side of the ritual room Hogwarts had provided, while Luna drew the runes. She had plucked the chalk out of his hand and said that it was her job, so Hadrian stepped aside and let the blonde continue.

Once the runes were made and everything set up, he placed the time turners in the middle of the circle. Immediately, the nearby runes began glowing blue.

He carefully made his way through the steps Grandma Dorea had told him to do, before ending the ritual an hour later.

_"Vrijeme se okrene, okrene vrijeme, nitko ne zna, dok ne dođe do cetvrtog zvona."_

 

 

 

"Oh, I'm so excited," Hermione whispered, as the four of them snuck into the Room of Requirement after dinner.

Hadrian smiled at his bookworm before clasping his hands together.

"So, we will now turn back the turner twenty four times, and this will take us to the same time yesterday. We will eat, sleep and only then will we begin something new. Since it is eight right now, at eight again, we will head back to our dorms, and sleep. And this process repeats for the rest of the year."

"What about Luna?" Draco asked, eyes going to his fellow blonde, who was flitting around the bookshelves the Room had given. 

"Luna can use the turner along with one of us."

"But- won't that be dangerous?" Hermione chewed on her lips worriedly. "I mean, we don't know how it can affect her-"

Luna laughed as she appeared near the brunette, the sound like tinkling bells. "Don't worry about me, Mione. I'll be fine," she reassured with a smile.

Hadrian smiled. "Well, let's go then!"

 

 

After all of them turned their turners, Hadrian immediately shooed them into the bunker beds the room had provided, along with a curtain as a divider for the girls and boys. Hadrian personally thought it was a little unnecessary since none of them had ANY romantic feelings towards each other, but let it be, just in case.

The next morning, Hadrian snapped his fingers for Mimsy. The little elf appeared with a pop and a confused look on her face. "Master Hadrian bes here? But Master Hadrian went to class, didn't he?"

Hadrian explained to the little elf what they were doing, and she immediately promised to bring them food every few hours. After a hearty breakfast, all five children gathered near the bookshelves.

"Pick any topic you like, and finish reading the theory, before you start practising. Any help we need, we can ask the older portraits. They are quite eager to share knowledge. And when we finally do practicals, we can smuggle in Uncle Sev or Uncle Moony."

Luna drifted towards the Runes section, while Neville hurried towards transfiguration. Draco seemed to have a hard time choosing between Potions and Charms, but finally decided to go with the latter.

Hermione looked overwhelmed at the number of books and stricken that she could choose just one. Hadrian walked up to her. "Mia."

The bushy-haired girl look startled at her new nickname, before smiling slightly. "I don't know how to choose, Ri!"

"You can read all these books if you want to. Just finish one section fully before moving on to the next."

Hermione nodded, before reaching out and plucking off the shelf a book on curses and hexes.

Hadrian smiled at his friends before going to his school bag and taking out the book on blood magic that he had started reading.

 

 

 

 

Hadrian and his group had settled into a routine.

Samhain came and went. For the first time, he got to hear stories of his parents, from both Professor Lupin and Snape.

 

Draco succeeded in getting his Slytherin friends' attention, who, when they realized just who Hadrian was and what he remembered, joined them in the library during the afternoon and on weekends.

The Weasley twins were quick to realize who now had the Marauder's map, and prostrated before Hadrian when they realized he was the legacy of their idols. They were not Slytherin haters like their family, and mingled with the library gang freely.

Cedric Diggory had been a surprise. He had been quite close to Luna, and happy she had found new friends who didn't tease her for being special. Whenever the older teen needed a break from his own group of friends(which was quite large considering how popular he was), he would slip into the back of the library.

Cedric Diggory's joining brought along two more Hufflepuffs, both from Hadrian's year - Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. Their arrival didn't really thrill Hadrian since their families were staunchly  _Light._

Madam Pince quite liked their group, which was quite a good thing, because she would suggest books for them to read for extra knowledge, and those books often turned out to be gold mines. The woman was god sent.

 

 

Yule came. Hermione invited Hadrian and Dudley over for the vacation, and both of them were grateful to have some reprieve from studying and training. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were delightful, and very open-minded people. They had heard the political agendas of both sides in the Wizarding World, and their insightful questions and belief that the Dark was not evil definitely made Hadrian's day. Week. Month.

 

 

 

After getting back to Hogwarts, one afternoon in the Room of Requirements, Hadrian decided to open the Marauder's Map and examine it. Till then, he had only used it to make sure the seventh floor corridor was empty for his friends to enter the Room of Requirement. He ran his fingers over the moving names, marvelling over the ingenious creation before his eyes spotted something that sent him into a rage. Peter Pettigrew was sitting in the third year Gryffindor boys' dorm.

 

To their credit, the Weasley twins didn't ask any questions, just stole their brother's rat and brought it to him. Hadrian was on his way to Professor Lupin when he was intercepted by Professor McGonagall. She took one look at the rat, inspected one little paw, and took him straight to Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster! That rat is Peter Pettigrew!" Dumbledore was startled by the sudden shout. He took the rat from Hadrian, who was helpless to stop it.

Uttering some sort of spell, Dumbledore cast, causing the rat to take the form of a man. Dumbledore stared at him gravely, twinkle gone from his eyes. He ushered McGonagall and Hadrian out of his office, assuring them that Pettigrew would be handed over to the authorities.

 

 

 

Hadrian explained what had happened to his friends, who were as mad as he was. They all knew Pettigrew would 'escape' before anyone could question him. After all, why would Dumbledore help imprison the one who gave him the Potter's location?

And the next day's paper proved just that _._

_Pettigrew alive, escapes from Ministry!  by Rita Skeeter._

Fortunately, the sighting was enougt to bring Sirius Black to the Wizengamot for a trial.

The trial takes place on a Sunday. Professor Dumbledore was the one to take him there. Fortunately, Remus Lupin was allowed to tag along, curbing his homicidal tendencies.

Hadrian took a seat in the galley, Moony next to him.

The gavel hit the table. "Bring in the defendant."

A man in black torn garb was dragged in. Black, matted hair, and a pale, hollow face. Azkaban had not been kind to the charismatic Black. Luckily, his cuffs were removed before he sat in a chair right in front of the judge.

"Lord Black, it seems like a grave error has been made by the Wizengamot. Do you consent to the use of Veritaserum?"

The Black's lawyer stood up, but was cut off by a clear voice. "I do." Everyone in the room stared at the man. Sirius Black had come out of Azkaban sane. Hadrian clutched Uncle Moony's hand hard. Good thing the latter was a werewolf, or e would have probably had a few broken bones.

"Very well. Administer it."

An Unspeakable walked forward and tipped three drops of a clear liquid into Sirius' mouth. His eyes fogged over.

"Are you Sirius Orion Black, son of Walburga and Orion Black?"

"I am."

"Very well. Let us begin. Were you the Secret Keeper to the Potter House in Godric's Hollow?"

"No."

"Did you disclose its location to Voldemort?"

"No."

"Have you been in service of the Dark Lord known as Voldemort?"

Hadrian held his breath. Dumbledore looked especially curious.

"No."

Because it was true. Voldemort's Inner Circle were his family. They were not in service of Voldemort, they helped Marvolo Slytherin.

"Administer the antidote."

As Sirius's eyes cleared, the judge spoke again.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are hereby cleared of all charges. The Ministry will pay for any fees you incur at St Mungo's or by any other specialist called in. Your property that you choose to live in will be warded by the goblins, free of cost. The Ministry will also reimburse you with an annual fee of sixty thousand galleons for the next twenty years, to make up for this grave injustice."

Hadrian clenched his teeth. No amount of gold could make up for what had been done to his godfather. The next sentence caught his attention.

"You are now a free man, Lord Black. You are once more recognised as a Lord of the Wizengamot. You may leave."

Hadrian and Remus jumped out of their seats, rushing towards him. "Paddy!"

Sirius turned around, and his face lit up with joy. "Prongslet!"

"Hey Padfoot."

"Hey Moony."

The two Marauders hugged, squishing Hadrian in between, not that he minded. Their little reunion was broken by another voice.

"Sirius, my boy!" The man turned away with a happy smile. 

"Headmaster, I'm free once more!"

"Joyous news indeed, my boy. Where will you live now?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "Probably Grimmauld Place, as its in London and closest to Hogwarts and Harry. I want to spend as much time as possible with my Prongslet," he said with a chuckle, tugging the boy closer to him. Hadrian smiled, then caught Remus' eye. Remus was looking at Sirius thoughtfully, but broke out of his reverie to say, "Let's have a family dinner today. Is it alright with you, Headmaster, if Harry comes back a little late? I'll be with him of course."

"Yes, yes, my boy. You lot go ahead." With a chuckle, Dumbledore disappeared along with his atrocious robes.

Sirius grinned. "I want a hamburger. Let's go to muggle London. I have waited twelve years for a hamburger."

 

 

 

Remus, Sirius and Hadrian sat in one booth of the fast food restaurant Sirius had insisted on.

"Shoot, Moony. You've been dying to ask me something," Sirius said, taking a bite of his burger.

"Grimmauld place?" Hadrian put down his burger, interested in where this conversation was going.

"Mmh, quite dusty, but with some work, it'll be good as new."

"Siri."

"Mind blocks are a finical thing, Moony. Especially when the Dementors get close." He was met with two wide-eyed looks.

"You-you told me you were light," Remus yelped.

Sirius snorted. "A Black, being Light? Don't make me laugh, Moony."

Hadrian's Ravenclaw brain took in what had just happened. He threw himself into Sirius' arms, hugging him with all his might.

One more piece of his broken family was back in its place.

 

 

 

It took over two hours to finally explain everything to Sirius. He had gracefully agreed to let Dudley stay with them as well (more like forced Hadrian to force Dudley to stay).

Hadrian had worried about his things in Potter Manor, but Sirius had changed his mind and was going to join them in the Manor ("It's much nicer anyways, and I miss Mimsy's cooking.") where he already had a bedroom. Remus too had been coerced into staying with them and Hadrian couldn't have been happier.

 

 

 

 

Seeing Hadrian's bright smile when he walked into the Room of Requirement was enough for his Lieutenants to piece together what had happened. Their smiles grew too.

 

 

 

Hadrian bid his friends goodbye before finding Remus. "Ready to go home, Ri?"

Hadrian thought of his friends who had just said goodbye to, and then of Dudley and Padfoot. "A piece of home. Let's go, Moony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter to make up for my extra long absence!
> 
> I'm so sorry guys, I'm currently in the middle of exams and I'm swamped with school work, so chapters might take some time to appear.  
> I'm so sorry, please don't hate me :(
> 
> ~Cynrei


	18. Fourth Year is Confusing

Summer after third year was the saddest and happiest for both Hadrian and Dudley. Sirius and Remus had both occupied their old bedrooms in the Manor, and had ensured that they took out the boys to exotic places every week. So yes, it was tremendous fun, but neither of the boys could forget sweet Petunia Dursley, who had loved and cared for them for eleven whole years, sacrificing so much to keep them safe. She was a big part of their hearts, and having fun when she wasn't there seemed wrong.

The adults noticed, but knew better than to push. They would keep quiet when one of them began rambling about park they had gone to see with their mother/aunt, silently bring ice cream on the days they noticed was especially hard on them.

Hadrian decided it was nice to have someone else look after them after so long.

Over the summer, Hadrian slowly told Remus and Sirius about what he had been doing. Taking up the mantle of the Dark Prince, creating his own Inner Circle- he introduced these topics during dinner one day, and the response had him stunned.

"So you have officially started your Inner Circle?" Sirius asked thoughtfully.

"On a more urgent note, you've been using time turners so often? You are being careful, aren't you, Ri, because-"

"Honestly Remus, do you think I would let MY grandson get hurt?" Dorea scolded from the portrait.

Remus flushed. Then started again, "But what about Dudley?"

Dudley looked up from his mashed potatoes. "Hadrian swiped an extra time-turner from McGonagall for me and sent it through Mimsy, and he's been helping me with the magical stuff now."

"Wait - you two have been using your time turners during summer too?" Sirius cut in, looking slightly exasperated at the two guilty faces.

"Yes?" Hadrian asked hesitantly.

"As long as you know what you're doing. And don't be ashamed to ask for help whenever you need it, understood?"

"Yes, Paddy."

 

 

 

 

"So, why haven't you contacted anyone else, Uncle Paddy?" Dudley asked curiously as he set aside another genealogy tome. 

"As in the rest of the Inner Circle?" 

"Yes."

"Well, Remus would have told them that I had no memories of my time in the Dark, and word would have gotten back to Dumbledore. As long as that old bumblebee thinks I'm on his side, I can gather quite a lot of intel for Ri and Marvolo."

Dudley nodded. "Yeah, makes sense."

"So, what _are_ you looking for, Dudders?" Sirius asked, eyeing the enormous stack of books on the Wizarding families of Britain.

"The current Lady Ravenclaw. Did you know Hadrian can become Heir Ravenclaw with her permission?"

The gobsmacked look on the man's face told Dudley that he, in fact, did NOT know about that particular fact. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Must have been some squib in Lily's family. Say, where's Moony and Hadrian?"

"Ri's introducing Moony to the Addams' coven. They're vampires."

"They're _what_?"

 

 

 

 

Sirius took Hadrian, Neville, Hermione and Luna to see the Quidditch World Cup. They ran into the Malfoy family, and enough sneers and half-hearted insults were thrown to ensure everyone in the vicinity knew there was no lost love between Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy. Hadrian tried to ignore the pang in his heart when he saw Lucius and Narcissa's longing glances at both him and Sirius, before strengthening his resolve. It was not yet time. Draco tried to hide his winces as his father threw out barbs against Mudbloods and Hadrian's mother, but it took Hadrian some of his magic to soothe the blond as they walked past each other.

 

 

 

 

"Paddfoot, Moony?" The two men had been drinking their coffee at the kitchen table when they heard the small voice.

"Morning Ri, Duds. What's up?" Sirius asked, putting down his mug.

"As you know, my birthday was two days ago." Oh, Sirius remembered, all right. The first birthday of his little Prongslet that he had attended in a long long time. Dudley's had been a few weeks before that, and Sirius and Remus had worked hard to ensure that the older boy had a blast too.

"And because of the time turners, I turned fifteen."

Sirius hated that reminder, that his godson was growing so fast, faster than normal because an old bastard couldn't help his power hungry nature.

"Yes....."

"I need to go to Gringotts to collect my Lordship Rings."

And Sirius' world stopped.

 

 

Remus shook his shoulder. "I told the boys to go get ready. What is the matter, Padfoot?"

"What is the matter? WHAT IS THE MATTER? Moony, my godson is not going to get to live his life like a teenager, instead his going to have to play games with Lords and Ladies, simply because one person decide to mess us all up and Ri is too kind-hearted to let the adults do the work, and believes it is his responsibility to bear all of this!"

Remus gave his (ex?) lover a soft smile. "Then we'll just have to prove him wrong, won't we?"

 

The trip to Gringotts was not very eventful. Hadrian officially became Lord Potter-Gryffindor and Heir Black. Sirius had cooled down and remembered that he was Lord Black just moments before they were going to leave the bank, and dragged everyone back in so Hadrian could have another ring adorn his fingers.

After the long day, Dudley and Hadrian had made claims of being exhausted and left to go upstairs.

Remus leaned in the doorway and watched Sirius watch the flames in the fireplace.

"Moony?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you kiss me anymore?"

The question caught Remus off-guard, but he answered truthfully. "I wasn't sure you would want me to."

Sirius turned dark eyes to him. "Why would you think that?"

The smouldering look in his eyes made Remus stumble over his words. "I-I don't know."

"Kiss me, Remus Lupin."

So he did.

 

 

 

 

"Guess what~" Draco sung as he stepped out of the fireplace. 

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Hadrian asked as he entered the foyer to greet his god-brother.

"Why, yes, Ri. I'm doing wonderfully, thank you for asking," the blond said with a scowl.

"Hello, Draco, how are you?" Dudley asked with a snicker as he entered, followed by Sirius and Remus.

"Hi Dudders. Hello, Sirius, Remus," Draco said with a nod to both the adults.

"Hello, little cousin. Last time I saw you, you were this big," the Black said with a grin, keeping his hands half a foot away.

"Har dee har har. Mother and Father were quite relieved that you are out of Azkaban, but they are also quite worried about your memories. Which, to me, seem perfectly fine." Draco raised an eyebrow. He did not like being left out of things.

"Dumbledore thinks the exact same thing. I'm taking a page out of Severus' book and becoming a spy, along with Moony."

"And how are you going to make Dumbledore believe Moony is on his side?" Hadrian asked curiously.

"A wolf will never abandon the closest members of his pack," Remus said with a shrug.

"Anyways," Draco glared at the occupants of the room for making him forget about his piece of news. "The Triwizard Tournament is going to be conducted this year at Hogwarts."

"How wonderful," Hadrian said dryly. 

"That's not it. Guess who's on the guest list?"

Four unimpressed glances made Draco put away his theatrics. "I snuck a peek at Father's desk. And Lady Ravenclaw is coming to Britain this year."

 

 

 

 

"What did Sirius and Remus have to say about yours and Dudley's training with Avance?" Hermione asked after they had all settled into their compartment.

"A lot, but they kept mum after we reminded them that we had already been doing it for quite some time."

"You are happy to have them back," Neville observed. Hadrian chuckled. "I'm just glad Dudley will have some company."

"Missy will have your head for saying that," Hermione said, shivering at the thought of the sweet yet vicious little elf.

The compartment door slid open and Cedric Diggory walked in.

"Hello, little kids," he said with a grin.

"Hey, we're fourth years!" Draco said with a pout.

"Hello Ced," Hermione said, wisely choosing to ignore the previous statement.

"I'm guessing you've already heard about the Triwizard tournament."

Hadrian snorted. "Who hasn't?"

"The rest of the school because they don't have an information network like you do," Cedric said with a smirk. Hadrian couldn't help but notice that he looked quite handsome with it, but then turquoise eyes and a sinful voice came to mind, and Cedric paled in comparison.

"Well, what of the tournament?" Neville asked his housemate. 

"I'm going to put my name in. I was hoping you would help me research for my tasks."

"You want us to help you cheat?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Hadrian and Draco exchanged amused glances at that. Hermione would be Hermione. Cedric, on the other hand, tried to placate her.

"It doesn't say any where in the rules that I can't take help from my friends, only from teachers."

Draco spoke again, voice mirthful, "And four fourth years and a third year are smarter than your seventh year friends?"

"Without doubt, and quite powerful too," Cedric said with a grin, leaving before any of them could question him further.

"He is not blind to the people around him," Luna said, finally putting down her upside down Quibbler. "But he isn't blind to the world either."

Hadrian exchanged glances with his Lieutenants. This was going to be an eventful year.

 

 

 

The new DADA teacher was introduced to be Mad-Eye Moody, the retired Auror. Hadrian was half pleased that there was finally someone competent, and displeased because this man could see through walls. Honestly, where was his sense of privacy?

The announcement of the Tournament and the cancelling of Quidditch for the year was met with a lot of discontentment, especially from the Gryffindors.

 

 

 

 

Draco slipped into the Room of Requirement to see his siblings already there. Hadrian took one glance at him and asked, "What's the matter, Dray?"

"The Slytherins are getting restless. Blaise is trying to figure you out while Pansy is complaining to me about it. And Theo's just silently observing everything."

Hermione nodded. "The twins know something's up too."

"And we already know Cedric's suspicious because of his words on the train," Neville added.

Luna smiled serenely. "Wait for the Raven to arrive, my Prince. She shall answer a lot of your questions."

Hadrian glanced at his little sister. "She's important to us, then?"

"Not just us, my Prince.She will help all of the magicals in Britain just by aiding you."

Hadrian looked doubtful at Luna's words, but decided against voicing his opinions. Luna had been right about everything till now. And the two other schools were going to reach Hogwarts the next day. The contingent of dignitaries wouldn't be far behind.

 

 

 

 

 

"How old do you reckon Lady Ravenclaw is?" Draco whispered to Theodore Nott.

"I don't know, Dray. Since none of our parents know anything, she either took up the title a long time ago or very recently. But I don't think Dumbledore knows who she is either. He looks far to anxious," the quiet boy said.

 

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had arrived yesterday, in flourishes of magic to showcase their skills. Hadrian and his Inner Circle hadn't been very impressed. Now all the students were seated in the Great Hall, Beauxbatons sitting with the Ravenclaws and Durmstrang with the Slytherins.

Hadrian had introduced himself to a group of seventh year girls, one of whom was obviously a Veela and very pleased that he didn't drool at her.

"It iz a pleasure, Monsieur Potter. I am Fleur Delacour." She was pleasant enough, but there was a glint in her eyes that made Hadrian uneasy. Like she knew too much about him.

Fortunately, Luna's presence by his side soothed him, and he directed his attention towards the doors which had just swung open. A group of people walked in, and sat at the Head Table, which could miraculously fit all of the Professors, Headmasters, Headmistress and dignitaries.

Dumbledore rose to introduce each person.

"Bartemius Crouch from Department of International Co-operation."

A man with a bowler's hat stood up, his grey moustache twitching as he glanced around with a strained smile and sat down again."

"Ludo Bagman, from the Department of Games and Sports, and organiser of this year's tournament."

The man Hadrian had spotted talking to the Weasley family at the Quidditch Tournament stood and waved.

"And finally, the special guests for this year's tournament. It is my honour to introduce to you all Lord Valerius from Germany."

A tall, dark man stood and bowed gracefully, earning a loud cheer from the Durmstrang students. Hadrian glanced at Luna, who nodded to confirm his suspicion. Rile Valerius was a master duellist, one of the best in the world. There were also rumours that he was a Vampire Prince, like Gomez, but no one really believed that as the man was not very pale, just the usual pale smooth skin of aristocrats. (Though there had been some foolish arguments like - 'He walks in the sun, he can't be a vampire!)

"Lady Acelynn from France."

A woman with long blonde hair stood up, older than her male companion, yet the Veela blood in her definitely hid the wrinkles that were supposed to be on her face. She smiled brilliantly, causing chittering to resume in the Hall, particularly the jealous tone from the females.

"And last but certainly not the least, Lady Ravenclaw, returning home from America."

Complete, utter silence greeted the final woman who rose. She seemed old, definitely older than Professor McGonagall, but she seemed younger than Dumbledore by at least a few decades. However, the greying hair did not hide her beauty, and she stood with the grace of a Queen, smiling gently at the first years who were seated closest to the Head Table, before looking down at every table. Hadrian locked eyes with her, and saw the curiousity in them. Lady Ravenclaw broke away from the stare first, after a quick smile at the boy. Luna graped his hand. "She will help."

 

 

 

 

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were lead away to meet their representatives, while Hogwarts students remained in the Great Hall after dinner. Lady Ravenclaw stood once more.

"Good evening, students of Hogwarts. I am Cerena Ravenclaw, Lady of the Imperial and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw."

At these words, several students stood and bowed to her. Hadrian noted that all of them were Heirs and Heiresses. Neville and Draco bowed to her as well, but Hadrian remained seated along with the Muggleborns and most of the Half-Bloods. Dumbledore's eyes were most inconveniently staring right at the Ravenclaw table. Luna has stood as well, but instead of bowing, she had made a gesture with her hand that Hadrian did not recognize.

Lady Ravenclaw curtsied back to all those who had bowed to her, her dress elegantly swaying into the movement. After everyone was seated once more, she continued.

"I will be responsible for whichever of you get chosen to participate in the tournament, along with Headmaster Dumbledore. While the Heads of schools and Professors will not be allowed to aid the Champions, the representatives are, and I will offer all my expertise and knowledge to them. That being said, I know several of you will have questions for me, which I will be delighted to answer. I have received my rooms, and an office next to Professor Flitwick's. You may approach me whenever you wish, and I will entertain the most silly questions, don't worry," she added with a wink, startling laughter out of the younger students.

"I assume that's all that needs to be said, Headmaster?" She said, turning to Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes. Now, off you go, children, time for bed!"

 

 

 

 

The next day, Hadrian made his way to the office Lady Ravenclaw sat in after dinner along with his friends.

 "Come in," the voice came from the other side of the door.

When Cerena Ravenclaw looked up, she smiled at the group. "Ah, Hadrian Potter. I was wondering when I would finally get to meet my Heir."

"Apologies, Lady Ravenclaw, but I'm not your heir."

"Yet." The warm smile on her face put everyone at ease. She then turned to Luna. "Hello, little Moon."

Luna curtsied. "Hello, Lady Raven."

"I've heard a lot about you."

"The wrackspurts are quite the gossip," the little blonde said with a dreamy smile.

"So they are."

The four other people in the room kept turning their heads from person to person, trying to figure out what was going on, before Hadrian gasped softly.

"You're a seer like Luna."

 

 

Lady Ravenclaw (Oh! Call me Cerena) poured them all cups of honey lemon tea after ushering them into a cosy sitting room, armchairs arranged n a small circle.

"I have been waiting for this day. Such exciting times are ahead of us!" The old woman's eyes were bright, the blue in them sparkling.

"So.... you will help us, then, Cerena?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Of course, my dear! I have been _dying_ to meet Marvolo ever since I saw him conduct that ritual successfully for the first time in history. And you, little Prince, you were so interesting since the day you could walk."

"Luna said you would advise me," Hadrian said, remembering the conversation he had had with his little sister.

"Oh, yes. But before that, something else needs to be done. You must forgive me, for my knees are too old to kneel," Lady Ravenclaw said as she swiftly put down her cup and reached over to clasp one of Hadrian's hand.

"I, Cerena Evelyn Ravenclaw, Heiress of Rowena Ravenclaw, do hereby swear on my life, magic and soul, an oath of allegiance, the Founders' Oath to Hadrian James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin, Heirs of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin from this day till my last. I swear to be loyal to their cause and never betray them, intentionally or otherwise.

"I swear to show them and theirs the path, when they have forgotten the way. Mother Magic's will has spoken, and what I have seen shall come to pass. My knowledge is at their disposal, and I offer them my magic. My words bind the Noble and Most Imperial House of Ravenclaw, to Prince Azriel and Lord Voldemort. So I have seen, so it shall be, so mote it be."

Hadrian was startled by the woman's swiftness, but even more so by her words. He had come to her expecting maybe an Heir ring and a silence oath, not an oath of allegiance that would bind her to him for the rest of her life. 

"Cerena….. do you realize what you are doing?"

The woman grinned a toothy grin, and said the exact same thing that Luna had, "I've known for years, Prince."

"I, Hadrian James Potter, Prince Azriel, do hereby accept this oath of allegiance. In return, I offer her my own word, the Founders' Oath. I speak for myself alone, and bind the Noble and Most Imperial House of Gryffindor to Cerena Ravenclaw. I swear this by Laws of Magic and on the grounds of Lady Hogwarts herself." His words made Cerena's eyes sparkle, and her smile grew wider. "So mote it be."

The other occupants of the room whispered after him. "So mote it be."

Before Hadrian could draw his hand back, Cerena tightened her grip slightly.

"One more thing. I, Cerena Evelyn Ravenclaw, Lady of the Imperial and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw, do hereby accept Hadrian James Potter as my Heir."

In a flash, there was a ring on his finger, next to his Lordship rings. The insignia of a screeching eagle in bronze, the ring of Ravenclaw.

"Welcome to the family, kid."

Hadrian let himself be hugged. Family was one thing he would do everything in his power to protect.

"Aren't you the only one in your family though?" he teased from under her arms, hoping it wasn't a sensitive area. He couldn't take anymore of the mushy stuff though.

Luckily for him, Cerena only laughed. "Well then, I'll just welcome myself into your family."

 

 

 

 

 

Hadrian stood near the goblet that would select the champions, Hermione and Neville on either side of him.

"Why are we here?"

Hermione snorted. "The twins are going to try to put their names in by drinking an aging potion."

Hadrian shook his head. "Dumbledore is no fool. He drew the Age Line himself."

"Yes, well, why do you think I called you here? To witness the spectacle."

Sure enough, the Weasley twins walked up to the circle not a minute later. Seeing Hadrian and Hermion, each twin threw an arm around one.

"No, kids, you get to see our greatest invention," the twin hanging off Hermione said.

"It's not going to work, George," Hadrian said, rolling his eyes.

Fred pulled his arm away, shocked that he knew which twin was which. He glanced at George, who nodded with an uncharacteristically serious expression, which cleared in seconds.

"Well, we can't be sure until we try!"

The crowd of students standing around cheered and whistled as they both clinked vials and downed the potion in one gulp.

"Well, brother, after you," one twin said to the other.

"No, no, kind sir, after you!"

"I insist!"

Hermione had enough of their antics and shoved them both forward. They landed one step into the circle. 

"See, what did I tell you-"

Fred and George were suddenly sent flying out of the circle, both landed on the floor a few feet away.

Hadrian began laughing.

"What's so funny?" George asked in mock anger. 

"Yo-your faces!" Several students were on the floor, tears streaming down their faces as they helplessly giggled at the sight in front of them.

Both redheads had white beards about a foot long. "What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall's voice came, as she strode forward. She stopped short at the sight in front of her.

"Mister and Mister Weasley," she began calmly. " My office! Now!"

"Professor, perhaps they should go to the hospital wing first," Hermione said through her chuckles. 

"Well, now I have someone to share my tea with!" Cerena Ravenclaw said as she moved through the crowd, a pleasant smile gracing her face. Her words began a new wave of laughter.

"Minerva, I think you should take the boys away now," she said with a laugh. Indeed, the Weasley twins now had beards that reached the floor, and they were both trying to strangle each other with them. 

"Honestly Forge-"

"It was your idea, Gred-"

"And the rest of you! Off you go!" Professor McGonagall yelled, dispersing the crowd.

 

"Hello, little Heir of mine," Cerena said, turning to Hadrian. Seeing him glance around, she added, "I have put up muffling charms, no one unwanted can hear the conversation. Miss Lovegood said you had questions for me, though."

"I do. May I call my friends first?"

"Of course."

 

 

Cerena raised an eyebrow as the door to the Room of Requirement appeared.

"The elves told me about this. The Come-And-Go Room, I believe?"

"Yes, otherwise known as the Room of Requirement," Hadrian said, turning the door knob. "It changes itself to suit the opener's needs." Inside, there was a cheery fire crackling in the fireplace. There were several comfortable divans and armchairs, and everyone settled down.

"You also use this room to train?" Cerena asked pleasantly. Hadrian's hackles went up. This woman, kind and wise though she appeared, was still a stranger. She may have sworn an oath of allegiance, but Hadrian wouldn't let himself trust her until she proved herself.

"Yes, we do. We use our time turners in here after training for a day, turn back time twenty four hours, and head to our dorms," Luna answered. Hadrian shot her a look of betrayal. She merely smiled at him. Hermione, Neville, and Draco looked distinctly uncomfortable at the exchange, but kept their mouths shut.

"You still do not trust me," Cerena murmured, and when Hadrian looked at her, shrewd eyes gazed back. He contemplated lying for a second, before deciding otherwise. 

"I do not. I have too much to lose, and I will not risk years of hard work, sweat and sacrifice by blindly trusting someone who could turn against me anytime."

"I swore an oath to never betray you, intentionally or other wise."

"And that troubles me the most. Why would you swear to never betray me unintentionally? You risk losing your magic and life."

Cerena let out an unladylike snort. "My dear Hadrian, you think too much like a Slytherin for your own good. Great Lady, a pensieve, perhaps?" Her last words were directed towards Hogwarts.

A far wall parted, revealing a stone basin. Hadrian recognised it. How could he not, considering he had used it before?

"I swear that the memories I show you will not physically harm you," Cerena said.

"Physically?" Draco immediately spotted the loophole in her words. 

"Emotional trauma is not something under my control."

Cerena began making her way towards the pensieve, before she suddenly stopped. She cocked her head to the side, as if listening to something the others could not see.

Luna's voice floated towards them.

"Perhaps another day, Lady Raven."

Hadrian glanced at his little sister.

"Lady Magic has things to show you, brother."

Neville and Draco started. "Lady Magic does not just decide to show-" Draco's hiss was silenced with one glance from Hadrian.

Cerena spoke. "She does when her Blessed needs guidance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you amazing people!  
> I'm aware that my story has quite a few plotholes, and I'm really sorry about that. This is my first long fanfic :(  
> It'll get better, I promise, so please continue to stick around!
> 
> Toodles!  
> Cynrei~
> 
> PS: I imagine Lady Ravenclaw to look like this : dailyplateofcrazy.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/Beautiful-Mature-Woman-White-Hair.png


	19. The Triwizard Tournament

Hey there, you amazing humans (and creatures)!

 

I am so sorry for disappearing for so long and coming back without a chapter, but quite a few things have been brought to my notice. I have a lot of plotholes and mistakes that I need to fix, which is why I will be rewriting this story.

 

I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS. I AM REWRITING IT.

 

I will repost it under the name "The True Life of Harry Potter." I am so sorry for the inconvenience, especially for people who have been following this story since the beginning. I am NOT abandoning this story, I love it too much, but I will rewrite it with better characterization and filled-in plotholes.

 

NOT ABANDONED. REWRITTEN UNDER "The True Life Of Harry Potter."

YOU CAN CATCH ME ON [ DISCORD!](https://discord.gg/UPCmW2r)

 

Thank you for sticking around for so long regardless. Toodles!

 

Love,

Cynrei~


	20. Chapter 20

Hello, my readers.  
  
My rewrite is now officially up, under the name [Darkness On The Horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138371)!  
  


Thank you for sticking around, you amazing beans!

 

Love, Cynrei


End file.
